A Fullmetal Christmas
by 1942
Summary: After receiving nothing but coal for Christmas and 3,401st birthday, an angry and betrayed Lightning plans to impersonate Santa and steal all the presents in the world for himself! He then summons Krampus to help him steal Christmas! Edward and our heroes have to save Christmas from The Lightning and Krampus before Christmas is over!
1. A Christmas of Love, Family & Friends

I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

A Fullmetal Christmas Chapter 1 – A Christmas of Love, Family & Friends

NOTE #1: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:00 PM

In the ice and snow-covered Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, the screen moves down to show Edward and Alphonse, in their winter clothes, are picking out a Christmas tree to cut down and take it to their house so they can decorate it and celebrate Christmas Day. "How about this tree, Edward?" Alphonse asked as he points at a really big Christmas tree in front of him and his older brother with his right hand. "Hmm…I don't know, Alphonse." Edward answered as he scratches his chin with his right hand. "It looks pretty big, I'm not sure if that tree can even fit into the house." Edward said as he thought of a way to make the oversized Christmas tree fit into the house. "I know how to get this tree into the house! Alphonse, stand back!" Edward said as he respectfully shoves Alphonse aside so he can cut the Christmas down to size with his blade arm. Edward then activated his blade arm and cuts the Christmas tree down to size with his blade arm while roaring playfully, then the tree falls down, ready for the two brothers to bring into the house without hassle via shoulders, to which they did with grunting smiles on their faces.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:04 PM

At the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the kitchen, Winry is cooking their Christmas goose and ham in the lower oven tray and boils the brussel sprouts in a pot of water on the front left oven burner while Trisha bakes their Christmas fruit cake, pecan pie, and Christmas cookies for both them and Santa in the upper oven tray and simmering their Christmas hot chocolate in a simmer on the front right oven burner and their Christmas eggnog in a separate simmer on the back right oven burner, then Winry smells them with a smile with her eyes closed. "Winry! Mom! We've got the _perfect_ tree!" Edward called as he and Alphonse carefully haul the tree through the back door, with Winry and Trisha looking at the two with smiles on their faces while giggling, then Edward and Alphonse finally brought the tree into the house. In the living room, Maes and Trisha Jr. were drawing seven individual pictures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole on the floor with crayons of their choice, all while Rosie was happily asleep in her crib, which her and her crib are offscreen, with a sleeping Den guarding her. "Kids! Make way for the tree!" Edward called playfully as he and Alphonse successfully haul the tree into the living room, with a giggling Maes and Trisha Jr. getting up, pick up their seven pictures and back away to make way for the tree. "Maes, can you pass me that Christmas tree stand next to the sofa?"

Edward asked in a tired but happy raspy voice as he points at the Christmas tree stand next to the sofa, to which Maes runs over to it, grabs it and passes it to his father, the latter of whom takes it with his left hand and places it firmly on the floor with his left hand, then he and Alphonse place the tree firmly in the stand, thus getting it off their shoulders and pant with their backs hunched until they straighten their backs up and sigh. "Now all that's left is for me and you, Alphonse, to set the fireplace and place the decorations on the tree, fireplace, furniture, appliances and all across the house, inside and out." Edward said as Maes and Trisha Jr. happily rush over to him. "Daddy! Can we help!?" Maes and Trisha Jr. asked cheerfully as they bounced up and down, making Edward chuckle. "Sure you can, kids!" Edward answered happily as he playfully rubs Maes' head and then Trisha Jr.'s head, which made them giggle, all while Alphonse takes off his winter clothes and sits on the sofa to take a long break from hauling an oversized Christmas tree that he himself chose.

[[An extended version of Christmas of Love by Little Isidore & the Inquisitors is played in the background as the Elric family, Mustang family, Havoc family, Armstrong family, Chang family, Brosh family, Hughes family, Curtis family, Bradley family, LeCoulte family and the Breda family are Christmas decorating their homes from both the inside and outside.]] Starting with the Elric family, where Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr., in their winter clothes, start decorating the front yard, back yard and both the front and back of the house, where they put Christmas lawn figures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole. Second, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. wrap their mailbox in outdoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons. Third, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. place two outdoor poinsettias on each side of the porch. Fourth, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. place eight outdoor-only multi-character Christmas flags on each window, with Edward on a ladder, having Maes on his shoulders and Trisha Jr. on Maes' shoulders placing the other eight flags on the upper floor's windows. Fifth, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. get off the ladder and place outdoor plain-color Christmas string lights, outdoor multi-color Christmas string lights and outdoor green Christmas garland all around the outside of the house. Sixth and lastly for the house's outdoor Christmas decoration, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr., with Edward having Maes on his shoulders and Trisha Jr. on Maes' shoulders place the outdoor front door wreath on the outside of the front door, then they go back inside to begin the Christmas decoration of the inside of the house while taking off their winter clothes once they came back in. To start their Christmas decoration of the inside of the house, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr., with Edward having Maes on his shoulders and Trisha Jr. on Maes' shoulders place the indoor front door wreath on the inside of the front door. Second, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. place indoor plain-color Christmas strings lights, indoor multi-color Christmas strings lights and indoor green Christmas garland all around the inside of the house, then use indoor-only red Christmas garland ribbons to hold the indoor green Christmas garland in place. Third, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. place eight indoor poinsettias on each windowsill, then the three head upstairs to place the other eight poinsettias on each of the upper floor's windowsills. Fourth, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. head back downstairs and sit on the sofa next to a slightly re-energized Alphonse for a short break until resuming their Christmas decorations of the inside of the house. Alphonse then gets up and starts his share of the decorating by heading to the kitchen, getting indoor-only multi-character Christmas tablecloths, table runners, napkins, and placemats from the cabinet under the sink, and once he obtained the multi-character linens, he places them on the dining room table. Second, Alphonse heads back to the kitchen and gets indoor-only multi-character Christmas dishware from the dish tray near the sink, and once he obtained the multi-character Christmas dishware, he places them on the dining room table. Third and lastly for his share of the decorating, Alphonse heads back to the kitchen once more and gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles from the pantry, and once he obtained the gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles, he puts the candles near the center of the dining table in a circle and lights them, then finally finishes by putting the pinecones next to every candle in a circle. Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. get off the sofa to resume their decorating. Fifth, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. put an indoor-only nativity scene sculpture in the middle of the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Sixth, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. nail indoor-only plain-color Christmas stocking hooks above the front of the fireplace, with Edward doing the nailing with a hammer. Seventh, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. put their, Winry, Alphonse and Trisha's indoor-only multi-character Christmas stockings. Eighth, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. put an indoor-only multi-character Christmas tree skirt around the tree stand. Ninth, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. light the fireplace, with Edward doing the majority of the job. Tenth and lastly for the house's indoor Christmas decoration, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. place indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree ornaments, indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree tinsel and indoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons all around the tree. "Trisha? Would you like to put the star on top of the tree?" Edward asked gently as he shows the tree's star to Trisha Jr. "Would I!?" Trisha Jr. asked playfully as Edward gives her the indoor-only Christmas tree star, starting with Edward having Maes on his shoulders and Trisha Jr. on Maes' shoulders placing the star on top of the tree with a big smile, making the three gasp in amazement.

The Mustang Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:06 PM

At the Mustang family's ice and snow-covered house, in the kitchen, Riza is cooking their Christmas goose and ham in the lower oven tray and boils the brussel sprouts in a pot of water on the front left oven burner and bakes their Christmas fruit cake, pecan pie, and Christmas cookies for both them and Santa in the upper oven tray and simmering their Christmas hot chocolate in a simmer on the front right oven burner and their Christmas eggnog in a separate simmer on the back right oven burner, then Riza smells them with a smile with her eyes closed. "Riza! We've got the perfect tree!" Roy called as he carefully hauls the artificial Christmas tree through the back door after buying it from the Central City Christmas Tree Lot, with Riza looking at her husband with a smile on her face while giggling, then Roy finally brought the tree into the house. In the living room, Mahasa and Jennifer were drawing seven individual pictures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole on the floor with crayons of their choice, all while Black Hayate is asleep in his doghouse. "Kids! Make way for the tree!" Roy called playfully as he successfully hauls the tree into the living room, with a giggling Mahasa and Jennifer getting up, pick up their seven pictures up and back away to make way for the tree. "Mahasa, can you pass me that Christmas tree stand next to the sofa?"

Roy asked in a tired but happy raspy voice as he points at the Christmas tree stand next to the sofa, to which Mahasa runs over to it, grabs it and passes it to his father, the latter of whom takes it with his left hand and places it firmly on the floor with his left hand, then he places the tree firmly in the stand, thus getting it off his shoulder and pants with his back hunched until he straighten his back up and sighs. "Now all that's left is for me is to light the fireplace and place the decorations on the tree, fireplace, furniture, appliances and all across the house, inside and out." Roy said as Mahasa and Jennifer happily rush over to him. "Daddy! Can we help!?" Mahasa and Jennifer asked cheerfully as they bounced up and down, making Roy chuckle. "Sure you can, kids!" Roy answered happily as he playfully rubs Mahasa's head and then Jennifer's head, which made them giggle.

Now is the Mustang family's turn to Christmas decorate their homes from both the inside and outside, where Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer, in their winter clothes, start decorating the front yard, back yard and both the front and back of the house, where they put Christmas lawn figures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole. Second, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer wrap their mailbox in outdoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons. Third, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer place two outdoor poinsettias on each side of the porch. Fourth, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer place eight outdoor-only multi-character Christmas flags on each window, with Roy on a ladder, having Mahasa on his shoulders and Jennifer on Mahasa's shoulders placing the other eight flags on the upper floor's windows. Fifth, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer get off the ladder and place outdoor plain-color Christmas string lights, outdoor multi-color Christmas string lights and outdoor green Christmas garland all around the outside of the house. Sixth and lastly for the house's outdoor Christmas decoration, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer, with Roy having Mahasa on his shoulders and Jennifer on Masaha's shoulders place the outdoor front door wreath on the outside of the front door, then they go back inside to begin the Christmas decoration of the inside of the house while taking off their winter clothes once they came back in. To start their Christmas decoration of the inside of the house, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer, with Roy having Mahasa on his shoulders and Jennifer on Masaha's shoulders place the indoor front door wreath on the inside of the front door. Second, Roy , Mahasa and Jennifer place indoor plain-color Christmas strings lights, indoor multi-color Christmas strings lights and indoor green Christmas garland all around the inside of the house, then use indoor-only red Christmas garland ribbons to hold the indoor green Christmas garland in place. Third, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer place eight indoor poinsettias on each windowsill, then the three head upstairs to place the other eight poinsettias on each of the upper floor's windowsills. Fourth, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer head back downstairs and continue their indoor Christmas decorating by heading to the kitchen, getting indoor-only multi-character Christmas tablecloths, table runners, napkins, and placemats from the cabinet under the sink, and once they obtained the multi-character linens, they place them on the dining room table. Fifth, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer head back to the kitchen and get indoor-only multi-character Christmas dishware from the dish tray near the sink, and once they obtained the multi-character Christmas dishware, they place them on the dining room table. Sixth, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer head back to the kitchen once more and get indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles from the pantry, and once they obtained the gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles, they put the candles near the center of the dining table in a circle and lights them, then finally finish by putting the pinecones next to every candle in a circle. Seventh, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer put an indoor-only nativity scene sculpture in the middle of the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Eighth, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer nail indoor-only plain-color Christmas stocking hooks above the front of the fireplace, with Roy doing the nailing with a hammer. Ninth, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer put their and Riza's indoor-only multi-character Christmas stockings. Tenth, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer put an indoor-only multi-character Christmas tree skirt around the tree stand. Eleventh, Roy respectfully shoves Mahasa and Jennifer to light the fireplace. "Kids! Watch how daddy lights the fireplace!" Roy said with excitement as he turns his head to look at his children with a positive smirk and then activates his mega fire alchemy from his right index and middle finger and blasts fire into the fireplace, thus lighting it. Twelfth and lastly for the house's indoor Christmas decoration, Roy, Mahasa and Jennifer place indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree ornaments, indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree tinsel and indoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons all around the tree. "Jennifer? Would you like to put the star on top of the tree?" Roy asked gently as he shows the tree's star to Jennifer. "Would I!?" Jennifer asked playfully as Roy gives her the indoor-only Christmas tree star, starting with Roy having Mahasa on his shoulders and Jennifer on Mahasa's shoulders placing the star on top of the tree with a big smile, making the three gasp in amazement.

The Havoc Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:08 PM

At the Havoc family's ice and snow-covered house, in the kitchen, Maria is cooking their Christmas goose and ham in the lower oven tray and boils the brussel sprouts in a pot of water on the front left oven burner and bakes their Christmas fruit cake, pecan pie, and Christmas cookies for both them and Santa in the upper oven tray and simmering their Christmas hot chocolate in a simmer on the front right oven burner and their Christmas eggnog in a separate simmer on the back right oven burner, then Maria smells them with a smile with her eyes closed. "Maria! We've got the perfect tree!" Jean called as he carefully hauls the artificial Christmas tree through the back door after buying it from the Central City Christmas Tree Lot, with Maria looking at her husband with a smile on her face while giggling, then Jean finally brought the tree into the house. In the living room, Martin was drawing seven pictures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole on the floor with crayons of his choice. "Martin! Make way for the tree!" Jean called playfully as he successfully hauls the tree into the living room, with a giggling Martin getting up, pick up his seven pictures up and backs away to make way for the tree. "Martin, can you pass me that Christmas tree stand next to the sofa?"

Jean asked in a tired but happy raspy voice as he points at the Christmas tree stand next to the sofa, to which Martin runs over to it, grabs it and passes it to his father, the latter of whom takes it with his left hand and places it firmly on the floor with his left hand, then he places the tree firmly in the stand, thus getting it off his shoulder and pants with his back hunched until he straighten his back up and sighs. "Now all that's left is for me is to light the fireplace and place the decorations on the tree, fireplace, furniture, appliances and all across the house, inside and out." Jean said as Martin happily rushes over to him. "Daddy! Can I help!?" Martin asked cheerfully as he bounced up and down, making Jean chuckle. "Sure you can, Martin!" Jean answered happily as he playfully rubs Martin's head, which made him giggle.

Now is the Havoc family's turn to Christmas decorate their homes from both the inside and outside, where Jean and Martin, in their winter clothes, start decorating the front yard, back yard and both the front and back of the house, where they put Christmas lawn figures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole. Second, Jean and Martin wrap their mailbox in outdoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons. Third, Jean and Martin place two outdoor poinsettias on each side of the porch. Fourth, Jean and Martin place eight outdoor-only multi-character Christmas flags on each window, with Jean on a ladder, having Martin on his shoulders placing the other eight flags on the upper floor's windows. Fifth, Jean and Martin get off the ladder and place outdoor plain-color Christmas string lights, outdoor multi-color Christmas string lights and outdoor green Christmas garland all around the outside of the house. Sixth and lastly for the house's outdoor Christmas decoration, Jean and Martin, with Jean having Martin on his shoulders placing the outdoor front door wreath on the outside of the front door, then they go back inside to begin the Christmas decoration of the inside of the house while taking off their winter clothes once they came back in. To start their Christmas decoration of the inside of the house, Jean and Martin, with Jean having Martin shoulders placing the indoor front door wreath on the inside of the front door. Second, Jean and Martin place indoor plain-color Christmas strings lights, indoor multi-color Christmas strings lights and indoor green Christmas garland all around the inside of the house, then use indoor-only red Christmas garland ribbons to hold the indoor green Christmas garland in place. Third, Jean and Martin place eight indoor poinsettias on each windowsill, then the two head upstairs to place the other eight poinsettias on each of the upper floor's windowsills. Fourth, Jean and Martin head back downstairs and continue their indoor Christmas decorating by heading to the kitchen, getting indoor-only multi-character Christmas tablecloths, table runners, napkins, and placemats from the cabinet under the sink, and once they obtained the multi-character linens, they place them on the dining room table. Fifth, Jean and Martin head back to the kitchen and get indoor-only multi-character Christmas dishware from the dish tray near the sink, and once they obtained the multi-character Christmas dishware, they place them on the dining room table. Sixth, Jean and Martin head back to the kitchen once more and get indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles from the pantry, and once they obtained the gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles, they put the candles near the center of the dining table in a circle and lights them, then finally finish by putting the pinecones next to every candle in a circle. Seventh, Jean and Martin put an indoor-only nativity scene sculpture in the middle of the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Eighth, Jean and Martin nail indoor-only plain-color Christmas stocking hooks above the front of the fireplace, with Jean doing the nailing with a hammer. Ninth, Jean and Martin put their and Maria's indoor-only multi-character Christmas stockings. Tenth, Jean and Martin put an indoor-only multi-character Christmas tree skirt around the tree stand. Eleventh, Jean and Martin light the fireplace, with Jean doing the majority of the job. Twelfth and lastly for the house's indoor Christmas decoration, Jean and Martin place indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree ornaments, indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree tinsel and indoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons all around the tree. "Martin? Would you like to put the star on top of the tree?" Roy asked gently as he shows the tree's star to Jennifer. "Would I!?" Jennifer asked playfully as Jean gives him the indoor-only Christmas tree star, starting with Jean having Martin on his shoulders placing the star on top of the tree with a big smile, making the two gasp in amazement.

The Armstrong Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:10 PM

At the Armstrong family's ice and snow-covered house, in the kitchen, Olivier is cooking their Christmas goose and ham in the lower oven tray and boils the brussel sprouts in a pot of water on the front left oven burner while Mrs. Armstrong bakes their Christmas fruit cake, pecan pie, and Christmas cookies for both them and Santa in the upper oven tray and simmering their Christmas hot chocolate in a simmer on the front right oven burner and their Christmas eggnog in a separate simmer on the back right oven burner, then Olivier smells them with a smile with her eyes closed. "Olivier! Mother! We've got the perfect tree!" Alexander called as he carefully hauls the artificial Christmas tree through the back door after buying it from the Central City Christmas Tree Lot, with Olivier and Mrs. Armstrong looking at him with smiles on their faces while giggling, then Alexander finally brought the tree into the house. In the living room, Catherine was drawing seven pictures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole and seven Christmas poems on the floor with crayons of her choice. "Catherine! Make way for the tree!" Alexander called playfully as he successfully hauls the tree into the living room, with a giggling Catherine getting up, pick up her seven pictures and backs away to make way for the tree. "Catherine, can you pass me that Christmas tree stand next to the sofa?"

Alexander asked as he points at the Christmas tree stand next to the sofa, to which Catherine runs over to it, grabs it and passes it to her older brother, the latter of whom takes it with his left hand and places it firmly on the floor with his left hand, then he places the tree firmly in the stand, thus getting it off his shoulders, not feeling even a bit exhausted. "Now all that's left is for me is to set the fireplace and place the decorations on the tree, fireplace, furniture, appliances and all across the house, inside and out." Alexander said as Catherine happily rushes over to him. "Alexander! Can I help!?" Catherine asked cheerfully as her older brother chuckles. "Sure you can, Catherine!" Alexander answered happily as he playfully rubs Catherine's head, which made her giggle.

Now is the Armstrong family's turn to Christmas decorate their homes from both the inside and outside, where Alexander and Catherine, in their winter clothes, start decorating the front yard, back yard and both the front and back of the house, where they put Christmas lawn figures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole. Second, Alexander and Catherine wrap their mailbox in outdoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons. Third, Alexander and Catherine place two outdoor poinsettias on each side of the porch. Fourth, Alexander and Catherine place eight outdoor-only multi-character Christmas flags on each window, with Jean Alexander having Catherine on his shoulders placing the other eight flags on the upper floor's windows. Fifth, Alexander and Catherine place outdoor plain-color Christmas string lights, outdoor multi-color Christmas string lights and outdoor green Christmas garland all around the outside of the house. Sixth and lastly for the house's outdoor Christmas decoration, Alexander and Catherine place the outdoor front door wreath on the outside of the front door, then they go back inside to begin the Christmas decoration of the inside of the house while taking off their winter clothes once they came back in. To start their Christmas decoration of the inside of the house, Alexander and Catherine place the indoor front door wreath on the inside of the front door. Second, Alexander and Catherine place indoor plain-color Christmas strings lights, indoor multi-color Christmas strings lights and indoor green Christmas garland all around the inside of the house, then use indoor-only red Christmas garland ribbons to hold the indoor green Christmas garland in place. Third, Alexander and Catherine place eight indoor poinsettias on each windowsill, then the two head upstairs to place the other eight poinsettias on each of the upper floor's windowsills. Fourth, Alexander and Catherine head back downstairs and continue their indoor Christmas decorating by heading to the kitchen, getting indoor-only multi-character Christmas tablecloths, table runners, napkins, and placemats from the cabinet under the sink, and once they obtained the multi-character linens, they place them on the dining room table. Fifth, Alexander and Catherine head back to the kitchen and get indoor-only multi-character Christmas dishware from the dish tray near the sink, and once they obtained the multi-character Christmas dishware, they place them on the dining room table. Sixth, Alexander and Catherine head back to the kitchen once more and get indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles from the pantry, and once they obtained the gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles, they put the candles near the center of the dining table in a circle and lights them, then finally finish by putting the pinecones next to every candle in a circle. Seventh, Alexander and Catherine put an indoor-only nativity scene sculpture in the middle of the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Eighth, Alexander and Catherine nail indoor-only plain-color Christmas stocking hooks above the front of the fireplace, with Alexander doing the nailing with a hammer. Ninth, Alexander and Catherine put their, Olivier and their mother's indoor-only multi-character Christmas stockings. Tenth, Alexander and Catherine put an indoor-only multi-character Christmas tree skirt around the tree stand. Eleventh, Alexander and Catherine light the fireplace, with Alexander doing the majority of the job. Twelfth and lastly for the house's indoor Christmas decoration, Alexander and Catherine place indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree ornaments, indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree tinsel and indoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons all around the tree. "Catherine? Would you like to put the star on top of the tree?" Alexander asked gently as he shows the tree's star to Catherine. "Would I!?" Catherine asked playfully as Alexander gives her the indoor-only Christmas tree star and places the star on top of the tree with a big smile, making the two gasp in amazement.

The Xing Palace, Xing City, Xing – December 24, 1999 5:12 PM

At the ice and snow-covered house Xing Palace, in its luxury kitchen, Mei, with Xiao on her right shoulder, is cooking their Christmas goose and ham in the lower oven tray and boils the brussel sprouts in a pot of water on the front left oven burner and bakes their Christmas fruit cake, pecan pie, and Christmas cookies for both them and Santa in the upper oven tray and simmering their Christmas hot chocolate in a simmer on the front right oven burner and their Christmas eggnog in a separate simmer on the back right oven burner, then Mei and Xiao smell them with smiles with her eyes closed. "Xiao, can you go get our real, miniature Christmas tree from under the kitchen table?"

Mei asked as Xiao hops off of Mei's right shoulder and lands on the floor on his feet, then rushes over to the miniature tree, which is in a small pot of soil, grabs it and places it in the luxury living room, which made him exhausted as he pants then sighs until relaxing, then heads back to the kitchen to tell Mei the tree has successfully been placed in the living room, to which he did, making Mei smile. Xiao returns to the living room and admires the seven individual paintings of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole on the wall. "Xiao!" Mei called as she enters the living room. "All that's left is for me is to light the fireplace and place the decorations on the tree, fireplace, furniture, appliances and all across the palace, inside and out." Mei said. "Mei, shouldn't we have our subordinates do that for us?" Xiao asked with doubt as Mei looks at him with a mock serious glare. "Xiao! Don't be so lazy! Our subordinates can't do everything for us! Let's get decorating!" Mei said playfully as she picks up Xiao and prepares to decorate with him, which made him giggle, losing all the doubt in his head, then leave their subordinates finish cooking their dinner.

Now is the Chang family's turn to Christmas decorate their homes from both the inside and outside, where Mei and Xiao, in their winter clothes, start decorating the front gate, back garden and both the front and back of the palace, where they put multiple Christmas lawn figures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole. Second, Mei and Xiao wrap the palace's front gate in outdoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons. Third, Mei and Xiao place two outdoor poinsettias on each side of the veranda. Fourth, Mei and Xiao place eight outdoor-only multi-character Christmas flags on each window, with Mei on an extended ladder, having Xiao on her shoulders placing the other eight flags on the upper floor's windows. Fifth, Mei and Xiao get off the extended ladder and place outdoor plain-color Christmas string lights, outdoor multi-color Christmas string lights and outdoor green Christmas garland all around the outside of the palace. Sixth and lastly for the palace's outdoor Christmas decoration, Mei and Xiao, with Mei having Xiao on her shoulders placing the outdoor front door wreath on the outside of the front door, then they go back inside to begin the Christmas decoration of the inside of the palace while taking off their winter clothes once they came back in. To start their Christmas decoration of the inside of the palace, Mei and Xiao, with Mei having Xiao on her shoulders placing the indoor front door wreath on the inside of the front door. Second, Mei and Xiao place indoor plain-color Christmas strings lights, indoor multi-color Christmas strings lights and indoor green Christmas garland all around the inside of the palace, then use indoor-only red Christmas garland ribbons to hold the indoor green Christmas garland in place. Third, Mei and Xiao place eight indoor poinsettias on each windowsill, then the two head upstairs to place the other eight poinsettias on each of the upper floor's windowsills. Fourth, Mei and Xiao head back downstairs and continue their indoor Christmas decorating by heading to the kitchen, getting indoor-only multi-character Christmas tablecloths, table runners, napkins, and placemats from the cabinet under the sink, and once they obtained the multi-character linens, they place them on the dining room table. Fifth, Mei and Xiao head back to the kitchen and get indoor-only multi-character Christmas dishware from the dish tray near the sink, and once they obtained the multi-character Christmas dishware, they place them on the dining room table. Sixth, Mei and Xiao head back to the kitchen once more and get indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles from the pantry, and once they obtained the gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles, they put the candles near the center of the dining table in a circle and lights them, then finally finish by putting the pinecones next to every candle in a circle. Seventh, Mei and Xiao put an indoor-only nativity scene sculpture in the middle of the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Eighth, Mei and Xiao nail indoor-only plain-color Christmas stocking hooks above the front of the fireplace, with Mei doing the nailing with a hammer. Ninth, Mei and Xiao put their indoor-only multi-character Christmas stockings. Tenth, Mei and Xiao put an indoor-only multi-character miniature Christmas tree skirt around the tree pot. Eleventh, Mei and Xiao light the luxury fireplace, with Mei doing the majority of the job. Twelfth and lastly for the palace's indoor Christmas decoration, Mei and Xiao place indoor-only miniature multi-color Christmas tree ornaments, indoor-only miniature multi-color Christmas tree tinsel and indoor miniature multi-color Christmas wide ribbons all around the tree. "Xiao? Would you like to put the star on top of the tree?" Mei asked gently as she shows the tree's star to Xiao. "Would I!?" Xiao asked playfully as Mei gives him the indoor-only miniature Christmas tree star and places the star on top of the miniature tree with a big smile, making the two gasp in amazement.

The Brosh Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:14 PM

At the Brosh family's ice and snow-covered house, in the kitchen, Lan Fan is cooking their Christmas goose and ham in the lower oven tray and boils the brussel sprouts in a pot of water on the front left oven burner and bakes their Christmas fruit cake, pecan pie, and Christmas cookies for both them and Santa in the upper oven tray and simmering their Christmas hot chocolate in a simmer on the front right oven burner and their Christmas eggnog in a separate simmer on the back right oven burner, then Lan Fan smells them with a smile with her eyes closed. "Lan Fan! We've got the perfect tree!" Brosh called as he carefully hauls the artificial Christmas tree through the back door after buying it from the Central City Christmas Tree Lot, with Lan Fan looking at him with a smile on her face while giggling, then Denny finally brought the tree into the house. In the living room, Denny grabs the Christmas tree stand next to the sofa with his left hand and places it firmly on the floor with his left hand, then he places the tree firmly in the stand, thus getting it off his shoulder, feeling extremely exhausted while panting heavily. "Lan Fan, since you're busy cooking our Christmas dinner, I'll be busy setting the fireplace and place the decorations on the tree, fireplace, furniture, appliances and all across the house, inside and out."

Denny said. "Okay, dear!" Lan Fan replied offscreen as Denny prepares to decorate the whole house by himself, which was going to be extremely difficult.

Now is the Brosh family's turn to Christmas decorate their homes from both the inside and outside, where Denny, in his winter clothes, starts decorating the front yard, back yard and both the front and back of the house, where he puts Christmas lawn figures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole. Second, Denny wraps their mailbox in outdoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons. Third, Denny places two outdoor poinsettias on each side of the porch. Fourth, Denny places eight outdoor-only multi-character Christmas flags on each window, with Denny on a ladder placing the other eight flags on the upper floor's windows. Fifth, Denny places outdoor plain-color Christmas string lights, outdoor multi-color Christmas string lights and outdoor green Christmas garland all around the outside of the house. Sixth and lastly for the house's outdoor Christmas decoration, Denny places the outdoor front door wreath on the outside of the front door, then he goes back inside to begin the Christmas decoration of the inside of the house while taking off his winter clothes once he came back in. To start his Christmas decoration of the inside of the house, Denny places the indoor front door wreath on the inside of the front door. Second, Denny places indoor plain-color Christmas strings lights, indoor multi-color Christmas strings lights and indoor green Christmas garland all around the inside of the house, then use indoor-only red Christmas garland ribbons to hold the indoor green Christmas garland in place. Third, Denny places eight indoor poinsettias on each windowsill, then the two head upstairs to place the other eight poinsettias on each of the upper floor's windowsills. Fourth, Denny heads back downstairs and continues his indoor Christmas decorating by heading to the kitchen, getting indoor-only multi-character Christmas tablecloths, table runners, napkins, and placemats from the cabinet under the sink, and once he obtained the multi-character linens, he places them on the dining room table. Fifth, Denny heads back to the kitchen and gets indoor-only multi-character Christmas dishware from the dish tray near the sink, and once he obtained the multi-character Christmas dishware, he places them on the dining room table. Sixth, Denny heads back to the kitchen once more and gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles from the pantry, and once he obtained the gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles, he puts the candles near the center of the dining table in a circle and lights them, then finally finishes by putting the pinecones next to every candle in a circle. Seventh, Denny puts an indoor-only nativity scene sculpture in the middle of the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Eighth, Denny nails indoor-only plain-color Christmas stocking hooks above the front of the fireplace, doing the nailing with a hammer. Ninth, Denny put his and Lan Fan's indoor-only multi-character Christmas stockings. Tenth, Denny puts an indoor-only multi-character Christmas tree skirt around the tree stand. Eleventh, Denny lights the fireplace. Twelfth and lastly for the house's indoor Christmas decoration, Denny places indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree ornaments, indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree tinsel and indoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons all around the tree. "And now for the star." Denny whimpered as he places the star on top of the tree with a big smile, making him gasp in amazement until finally passing out on the floor with a tired but positive smile.

The Hughes Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:16 PM

At the Hughes family's ice and snow-covered house, in the kitchen, Gracia is cooking their Christmas goose and ham in the lower oven tray and boils the brussel sprouts in a pot of water on the front left oven burner and bakes their Christmas fruit cake, pecan pie, and Christmas cookies for both them and Santa in the upper oven tray and simmering their Christmas hot chocolate in a simmer on the front right oven burner and their Christmas eggnog in a separate simmer on the back right oven burner, all while she looks down in sadness because she can't risk the house catching fire if she helps Elicia decorate. "Mom! Why aren't you help me with the decorations!?"

Elicia asked loudly as she enters the kitchen with two indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree tinsels in her right hand and seven pictures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole that she drew and seven Christmas poems that she wrote. "I already told you, Elicia. I don't want our house to catch fire. I'll be too late to decorate by the time our Christmas dinner is cooked." Gracia answered as Elicia puts head down in shame. "I understand, mom. I'm sorry." Elicia apologized as her mother takes a brief break to give her daughter a hug to get rid of the latter's shamefulness.

The Curtis Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:18 PM

At the Curtis family's ice and snow-covered house, in the kitchen, Izumi is cooking their Christmas goose and ham in the lower oven tray and boils the brussel sprouts in a pot of water on the front left oven burner and bakes their Christmas fruit cake, pecan pie, and Christmas cookies for both them and Santa in the upper oven tray and simmering their Christmas hot chocolate in a simmer on the front right oven burner and their Christmas eggnog in a separate simmer on the back right oven burner, then Izumi smells them with a smile with her eyes closed. "Izumi! We've got the perfect tree!" Sig called as he carefully hauls the artificial Christmas tree through the back door after buying it from the Central City Christmas Tree Lot, with Izumi looking at her husband with a smile on her face while giggling, then Sig finally brought the tree into the house. In the living room, Sig grabs the Christmas tree stand next to the sofa with his left hand and places it firmly on the floor with his left hand, then he places the tree firmly in the stand, thus getting it off his shoulder, not feeling even a bit exhausted. "Izumi, since you're busy cooking our Christmas dinner, I'll be busy setting the fireplace and place the decorations on the tree, fireplace, furniture, appliances and all across the house, inside and out."

Sig said. "Okay, dear!" Izumi replied offscreen as Sig prepares to decorate the whole house by himself, which was going to be mere child's play.

Now is the Curtis' family's turn to Christmas decorate their homes from both the inside and outside, where Sig, in his winter clothes, starts decorating the front yard, back yard and both the front and back of the house, where he puts Christmas lawn figures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole. Second, Sig wraps their mailbox in outdoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons. Third, Sig places two outdoor poinsettias on each side of the porch. Fourth, Sig places eight outdoor-only multi-character Christmas flags on each window, with him placing the other eight flags on the upper floor's windows, not needing a ladder. Fifth, Sig places outdoor plain-color Christmas string lights, outdoor multi-color Christmas string lights and outdoor green Christmas garland all around the outside of the house. Sixth and lastly for the house's outdoor Christmas decoration, Sig places the outdoor front door wreath on the outside of the front door, then he goes back inside to begin the Christmas decoration of the inside of the house while taking off his winter clothes once he came back in. To start his Christmas decoration of the inside of the house, Sig places the indoor front door wreath on the inside of the front door. Second, Sig places indoor plain-color Christmas strings lights, indoor multi-color Christmas strings lights and indoor green Christmas garland all around the inside of the house, then use indoor-only red Christmas garland ribbons to hold the indoor green Christmas garland in place. Third, Sig places eight indoor poinsettias on each windowsill, then the two head upstairs to place the other eight poinsettias on each of the upper floor's windowsills. Fourth, Sig heads back downstairs and continues his indoor Christmas decorating by heading to the kitchen, getting indoor-only multi-character Christmas tablecloths, table runners, napkins, and placemats from the cabinet under the sink, and once he obtained the multi-character linens, he places them on the dining room table. Fifth, Sig heads back to the kitchen and gets indoor-only multi-character Christmas dishware from the dish tray near the sink, and once he obtained the multi-character Christmas dishware, he places them on the dining room table. Sixth, Sig heads back to the kitchen once more and gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles from the pantry, and once he obtained the gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles, he puts the candles near the center of the dining table in a circle and lights them, then finally finishes by putting the pinecones next to every candle in a circle. Seventh, Sig puts an indoor-only nativity scene sculpture in the middle of the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Eighth, Sig nails indoor-only plain-color Christmas stocking hooks above the front of the fireplace, doing the nailing with a hammer. Ninth, Sig put his and Lan Fan's indoor-only multi-character Christmas stockings. Tenth, Sig puts an indoor-only multi-character Christmas tree skirt around the tree stand. Eleventh, Sig lights the fireplace. Twelfth and lastly for the house's indoor Christmas decoration, Sig places indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree ornaments, indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree tinsel and indoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons all around the tree. "And now for the star." Sig said as he places the star on top of the tree with a big smile, making him gasp in amazement.

Führer Mrs. Bradley's Mansion, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:20 PM

At Führer Mrs. Bradley's ice and snow-covered mansion, in its luxury kitchen, Mrs. Bradley is cooking their Christmas goose and ham in the lower oven tray and boils the brussel sprouts in a pot of water on the front left oven burner and bakes their Christmas fruit cake, pecan pie, and Christmas cookies for both them and Santa in the upper oven tray and simmering their Christmas hot chocolate in a simmer on the front right oven burner and their Christmas eggnog in a separate simmer on the back right oven burner, then Mrs. Bradley smells them with a smile with her eyes closed. "Selim!" Mrs. Bradley called as Selim comes downstairs from his room and enters the kitchen. "Can you go get our real, miniature Christmas tree from under the kitchen table?"

Mrs. Bradley asked as Selim rushes over to the miniature tree, which is in a small pot of soil, grabs it and places it in the luxury living room, which made him minorly exhausted as he sighs briefly until relaxing, then heads back to the kitchen to tell his mother the tree has successfully been placed in the living room, to which he did, making Mrs. Bradley smile. Selim returns to the living room and admires the seven individual paintings of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole on the wall. "Selim!" Mrs. Bradley called again as she enters the living room. "All that's left is for me is to light the fireplace and place the decorations on the tree, fireplace, furniture, appliances and all across the palace, inside and out." Mrs. Bradley said. "Mom, shouldn't we have our subordinates do that for us?" Selim asked with doubt as Mrs. Bradley looks at him with a mock serious glare. "Selim! Don't be so lazy! Our subordinates can't do everything for us! Let's get decorating!" Mrs. Bradley said playfully as she prepares to decorate with Selim, which made him giggle, losing all the doubt in his head, then leave their subordinates finish cooking their dinner.

Now is the Bradley family's turn to Christmas decorate their homes from both the inside and outside, where Mrs. Bradley and Selim, in their winter clothes, start decorating the front gate, back garden and both the front and back of the mansion, where they put multiple Christmas lawn figures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole. Second, Mrs. Bradley and Selim wrap the mansion's front gate in outdoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons. Third, Mrs. Bradley and Selim place two outdoor poinsettias on each side of the veranda. Fourth, Mrs. Bradley and Selim place eight outdoor-only multi-character Christmas flags on each window, with Mrs. Bradley on an extended ladder, having Selim on her shoulders placing the other eight flags on the upper floor's windows. Fifth, Mrs. Bradley and Selim get off the extended ladder and place outdoor plain-color Christmas string lights, outdoor multi-color Christmas string lights and outdoor green Christmas garland all around the outside of the mansion. Sixth and lastly for the palace's outdoor Christmas decoration, Mrs. Bradley and Selim, with Mrs. Bradley having Selim on her shoulders placing the outdoor front door wreath on the outside of the front door, then they go back inside to begin the Christmas decoration of the inside of the mansion while taking off their winter clothes once they came back in. To start their Christmas decoration of the inside of the mansion, Mrs. Bradley and Selim, with Mrs. Bradley having Selim on her shoulders placing the indoor front door wreath on the inside of the front door. Second, Mrs. Bradley and Selim place indoor plain-color Christmas strings lights, indoor multi-color Christmas strings lights and indoor green Christmas garland all around the inside of the mansion, then use indoor-only red Christmas garland ribbons to hold the indoor green Christmas garland in place. Third, Mei and Xiao place eight indoor poinsettias on each windowsill, then the two head upstairs to place the other eight poinsettias on each of the upper floor's windowsills. Fourth, Mrs. Bradley and Selim head back downstairs and continue their indoor Christmas decorating by heading to the kitchen, getting indoor-only multi-character Christmas tablecloths, table runners, napkins, and placemats from the cabinet under the sink, and once they obtained the multi-character linens, they place them on the dining room table. Fifth, Mrs. Bradley and Selim head back to the kitchen and get indoor-only multi-character Christmas dishware from the dish tray near the sink, and once they obtained the multi-character Christmas dishware, they place them on the dining room table. Sixth, Mrs. Bradley and Selim head back to the kitchen once more and get indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles from the pantry, and once they obtained the gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles, they put the candles near the center of the dining table in a circle and lights them, then finally finish by putting the pinecones next to every candle in a circle. Seventh, Mrs. Bradley and Selim put an indoor-only nativity scene sculpture in the middle of the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Eighth, Mrs. Bradley and Selim nail indoor-only plain-color Christmas stocking hooks above the front of the fireplace, with Mrs. Bradley doing the nailing with a hammer. Ninth, Mrs. Bradley and Selim put their indoor-only multi-character Christmas stockings. Tenth, Mrs. Bradley and Selim put an indoor-only multi-character miniature Christmas tree skirt around the tree pot. Eleventh, Mrs. Bradley and Selim light the luxury fireplace, with Mrs. Bradley doing the majority of the job. Twelfth and lastly for the mansion's indoor Christmas decoration, Mrs. Bradley and Selim place indoor-only miniature multi-color Christmas tree ornaments, indoor-only miniature multi-color Christmas tree tinsel and indoor miniature multi-color Christmas wide ribbons all around the tree. "Xiao? Would you like to put the star on top of the tree?" Mrs. Bradley asked gently as she shows the tree's star to Selim. "Would I!?" Selim asked playfully as his mother gives him the indoor-only miniature Christmas tree star and places the star on top of the miniature tree with a big smile, making the two gasp in amazement.

The LeCoulte Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:22 PM

At the LeCoulte family's ice and snow-covered house, in the kitchen, Satella is cooking their Christmas goose and ham in the lower oven tray and boils the brussel sprouts in a pot of water on the front left oven burner and bakes their Christmas fruit cake, pecan pie, and Christmas cookies for both them and Santa in the upper oven tray and simmering their Christmas hot chocolate in a simmer on the front right oven burner and their Christmas eggnog in a separate simmer on the back right oven burner, then Satella smells them with a smile with her eyes closed. "Satella! We've got the perfect tree!" Ridel called as he carefully hauls the artificial Christmas tree through the back door after buying it from the Central City Christmas Tree Lot, with Satella looking at her husband with a smile on her face while giggling, then Ridel finally brought the tree into the house. In the living room, Ridel grabs the Christmas tree stand next to the sofa with his left hand and places it firmly on the floor with his left hand, then he places the tree firmly in the stand, thus getting it off his shoulders and pants with his back hunched until he straightens his back up and sighs. "Satella, since you're busy cooking our Christmas dinner, I'll be busy setting the fireplace and place the decorations on the tree, fireplace, furniture, appliances and all across the house, inside and out."

Ridel said. "Okay, dear!" Satella replied offscreen as Ridel prepares to decorate the whole house by himself.

Now is the LeCoulte family's turn to Christmas decorate their homes from both the inside and outside, where Ridel, in his winter clothes, starts decorating the front yard, back yard and both the front and back of the house, where he puts Christmas lawn figures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole. Second, Ridel wraps their mailbox in outdoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons. Third, Ridel places two outdoor poinsettias on each side of the porch. Fourth, Ridel places eight outdoor-only multi-character Christmas flags on each window, with Ridel on a ladder placing the other eight flags on the upper floor's windows. Fifth, Ridel places outdoor plain-color Christmas string lights, outdoor multi-color Christmas string lights and outdoor green Christmas garland all around the outside of the house. Sixth and lastly for the house's outdoor Christmas decoration, Ridel places the outdoor front door wreath on the outside of the front door, then he goes back inside to begin the Christmas decoration of the inside of the house while taking off his winter clothes once he came back in. To start his Christmas decoration of the inside of the house, Ridel places the indoor front door wreath on the inside of the front door. Second, Ridel places indoor plain-color Christmas strings lights, indoor multi-color Christmas strings lights and indoor green Christmas garland all around the inside of the house, then use indoor-only red Christmas garland ribbons to hold the indoor green Christmas garland in place. Third, Ridel places eight indoor poinsettias on each windowsill, then the two head upstairs to place the other eight poinsettias on each of the upper floor's windowsills. Fourth, Ridel heads back downstairs and continues his indoor Christmas decorating by heading to the kitchen, getting indoor-only multi-character Christmas tablecloths, table runners, napkins, and placemats from the cabinet under the sink, and once he obtained the multi-character linens, he places them on the dining room table. Fifth, Ridel heads back to the kitchen and gets indoor-only multi-character Christmas dishware from the dish tray near the sink, and once he obtained the multi-character Christmas dishware, he places them on the dining room table. Sixth, Ridel heads back to the kitchen once more and gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles from the pantry, and once he obtained the gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles, he puts the candles near the center of the dining table in a circle and lights them, then finally finishes by putting the pinecones next to every candle in a circle. Seventh, Ridel puts an indoor-only nativity scene sculpture in the middle of the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Eighth, Ridel nails indoor-only plain-color Christmas stocking hooks above the front of the fireplace, doing the nailing with a hammer. Ninth, Ridel put his and Satella's indoor-only multi-character Christmas stockings. Tenth, Ridel puts an indoor-only multi-character Christmas tree skirt around the tree stand. Eleventh, Denny lights the fireplace. Twelfth and lastly for the house's indoor Christmas decoration, Ridel places indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree ornaments, indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree tinsel and indoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons all around the tree. "And now for the star." Ridel said as he places the star on top of the tree with a big smile, making him gasp in amazement.

The Breda Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:24 PM

At the Breda family's ice and snow-covered house, in the kitchen, Rebecca is cooking their Christmas goose and ham in the lower oven tray and boils the brussel sprouts in a pot of water on the front left oven burner and bakes their Christmas fruit cake, pecan pie, and Christmas cookies for both them and Santa in the upper oven tray and simmering their Christmas hot chocolate in a simmer on the front right oven burner and their Christmas eggnog in a separate simmer on the back right oven burner, then Satella smells them with a smile with her eyes closed. "Rebecca! We've got the perfect tree!" Heymans called as he carefully hauls the artificial Christmas tree through the back door after buying it from the Central City Christmas Tree Lot, with Rebecca looking at her husband with a smile on her face while giggling, then Heymans finally brought the tree into the house. In the living room, Heymans grabs the Christmas tree stand next to the sofa with his left hand and places it firmly on the floor with his left hand, then he places the tree firmly in the stand, thus getting it off his shoulders and pants with his back hunched until he straightens his back up and sighs. "Rebecca, since you're busy cooking our Christmas dinner, I'll be busy setting the fireplace and place the decorations on the tree, fireplace, furniture, appliances and all across the house, inside and out."

Heymans said. "Okay, dear!" Rebecca replied offscreen as Heymans prepares to decorate the whole house by himself.

Now is the Breda family's turn to Christmas decorate their homes from both the inside and outside, where Heymans, in his winter clothes, starts decorating the front yard, back yard and both the front and back of the house, where he puts Christmas lawn figures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole. Second, Heymans wraps their mailbox in outdoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons. Third, Heymans places two outdoor poinsettias on each side of the porch. Fourth, Heymans places eight outdoor-only multi-character Christmas flags on each window, with Heymans on a ladder placing the other eight flags on the upper floor's windows. Fifth, Heymans places outdoor plain-color Christmas string lights, outdoor multi-color Christmas string lights and outdoor green Christmas garland all around the outside of the house. Sixth and lastly for the house's outdoor Christmas decoration, Heymans places the outdoor front door wreath on the outside of the front door, then he goes back inside to begin the Christmas decoration of the inside of the house while taking off his winter clothes once he came back in. To start his Christmas decoration of the inside of the house, Heymans places the indoor front door wreath on the inside of the front door. Second, Heymans places indoor plain-color Christmas strings lights, indoor multi-color Christmas strings lights and indoor green Christmas garland all around the inside of the house, then use indoor-only red Christmas garland ribbons to hold the indoor green Christmas garland in place. Third, Heymans places eight indoor poinsettias on each windowsill, then the two head upstairs to place the other eight poinsettias on each of the upper floor's windowsills. Fourth, Heymans heads back downstairs and continues his indoor Christmas decorating by heading to the kitchen, getting indoor-only multi-character Christmas tablecloths, table runners, napkins, and placemats from the cabinet under the sink, and once he obtained the multi-character linens, he places them on the dining room table. Fifth, Heymans heads back to the kitchen and gets indoor-only multi-character Christmas dishware from the dish tray near the sink, and once he obtained the multi-character Christmas dishware, he places them on the dining room table. Sixth, Heymans heads back to the kitchen once more and gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles from the pantry, and once he obtained the gets indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas pillar candles and an`indoor-only multi-color Christmas scented candles, he puts the candles near the center of the dining table in a circle and lights them, then finally finishes by putting the pinecones next to every candle in a circle. Seventh, Heymans puts an indoor-only nativity scene sculpture in the middle of the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Eighth, Heymans nails indoor-only plain-color Christmas stocking hooks above the front of the fireplace, doing the nailing with a hammer. Ninth, Heymans put his and Rebecca's indoor-only multi-character Christmas stockings. Tenth, Ridel puts an indoor-only multi-character Christmas tree skirt around the tree stand. Eleventh, Heymans lights the fireplace. Twelfth and lastly for the house's indoor Christmas decoration, Heymans places indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree ornaments, indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree tinsel and indoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons all around the tree. "And now for the star." Heymans said as he places the star on top of the tree with a big smile, making him gasp in amazement.

[[The extended version of Christmas of Love by Little Isidore & the Inquisitors played in the background as the Elric family, Mustang family, Havoc family, Armstrong family, Chang family, Brosh family, Hughes family, Curtis family, Bradley family, LeCoulte family and the Breda family are Christmas decorating their homes from both the inside and outside has ended.]]

Is this REALLY gonna be the perfect Christmas for our heroes without any conflict? Find out in You're A Mean One, Lord Lightning!


	2. You're A Mean One, Lord Lightning!

I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

A Fullmetal Christmas Chapter 2 – You're A Mean One, Lord Lightning!

NOTE #1: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - December 24, 1999 5:30 PM/The Lightning Wing - December 24, 1999 5:30 PM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bridge, where The Lightning, with his demon wings open, floating in midair, is finishing his Christmas decorating, finishing it by adding a ten foot Christmas tree star to a Christmas tree the size of Illinois, all while humming Christmas of Love by Little Isidore & the Inquisitors with a warm grin. Today is also his 5,400 birthday! "The decorations are done!" The Lighting cheered as he hovers back to the floor while turning his demon wings back into his cape. "A fine work of Christmas art, if I do say so myself!" The Lightning said arrogantly as he crosses his arms while looking away from the tree with his eyes closed, prompting The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot to applaud while cheering. "Now it's time to write my Christmas AND birthday letters to Santa Claus!" The Lightning said as he dashes to his Lightning Chair, activates its built-in desk and writes his Christmas and birthday letters to Santa with ultra-speed, which expanded throughout all of existence. "My letter is ready to go!" The Lightning cheered as he folds his lists, puts them in an envelope and mails it to Santa via a Lightning Crow wearing a mailman hat as it flies out The Lightning Wing's front, opened window. Seconds later, The Lightning Crow Wearing A Mailman Hat comes back from the North Pole, flies into The Lightning Wing's front, opened window, hauling in a mile-size Christmas present box filled with all the items on The Lightning's lists, which is black with blue ribbons and has a white tag written in black that says "From: Santa To: Lightning", making The Lightning smile with joy along with allies. "Looks like Santa is working early and harder this year!" The Lightning complimented with his hands on his hips as he heads to The Lightning Wing's front, opened window and closes it, then heads back to his present box to open his presents, to which he did. **"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND BIRTHDAY TO M-!"**

The Lightning was about to cheer arrogantly with his arms opened until nothing but millinillions of lumps of coal violently come out of the box and submerges The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley, every L-Bot and the entire interior of The Lightning Wing in it, with an unharmed Piggy on top of the box, then a lump of coal wrapped in red ribbons comically comes out and lands on the rest of the millinillions lumps of coal with a tiny, one-beat cartoon boing sound effect being heard once the ribbon-wrapped lump of coal lands on them. Feeling betrayed by Santa, an enraged Lightning, who is covered in coal shavings, violently emerges from the pile of coal and roars furiously with his fists in the air while showing his Xenomorph teeth. "If I don't get presents… **I'LL JUST TAKE THEM!"** The Lightning roared as he picks up a lump of coal with his right hand, sets it on fire with blue flames and angrily throws it at the screen.

The Lightning's Bedroom, The Lightning Wing - December 24, 1999 5:31 PM/The Lightning Wing - December 24, 1999 5:31 PM

In The Lightning's Bedroom, The Lightning grabs a copy of Santa's Naughty List from his multi-character Christmas pillow and proceeds to read all the naughty people's names on Santa's list to summon the Christmas demon, Krampus! The Lightning read all the names of every naughty person on Santa's list and Krampus appears before his eyes via evil Christmas magic teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects. "Lord Lightning! What are your nasty plans for Christmas this year!?" Krampus asked loudly with a grin as he holds a stinky knapsack filled with demonic poop with his left hand while he holds a rusty old hand bell with his right hand. "I plan to steal all the presents in the world after Santa wrongfully gave me coal instead of what I asked for!" The Lightning answered with a snarl. "How are you gonna do that?" Krampus asked as The Lightning got an idea…An awful idea… The Lightning got a wonderful… **AWFUL** idea! All while The Lightning squints with a grin from his extended Xenomorph teeth as the lightning bolt on the top of his head moves down to his forehead and become demon horns! Which even scared Krampus as he looks at The Lightning with a scared face! "I know just what to do!" The Lightning laughed in his throat as he drags Krampus by the right hand with his right hand to the closet door to begin their plan to steal Christmas. "I'll make a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat!" The Lightning said as he opens the closet door with his right hand and takes out a large, red curtain, all while he still holds Krampus' right hand. He then cuts it into a Santa suit and hat with a hedge clipper with his left hand. "With this, I'll look just like Saint Nick!" The Lightning said as he takes the ingredients for his Santa suit, then he drags Krampus by the right hand again to help make the Santa suit.

[[This movie's version of You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch by Thurl Ravenscroft, You're A Mean One, Lord Lightning, is sung by Christopher Sabat as The Lightning and Krampus prepare to make The Lightning's Santa suit and steal Christmas.]] "You're a mean one, Lord Lightning!" Christopher Sabat started singing as the screen zooms out of Krampus wearing The Lightning's unprepared Santa suit, holding the purple, sowing pin-filled pin cushion with his mouth, sitting on a stool while The Lighting sows his Santa suit together manually with a sowing pin on a red thread, grinning evilly. "You really are a heel!" Christopher Sabat sang as Krampus starts tip over the stool. "You're as cuddly as a cactus! You're as charming as an eel!" Christopher Sabat as The Lightning stops sowing and grinning and angrily pulls Krampus back up and resumes his sowing and grinning. **"LORD LIGHTNING!"** Christopher Sabat sang as the scene blacks out to show The Lighting sewing his Santa suit with a sewing machine on a table by himself while grinning. "You're a bad banana with a... **GREASY BLACK PEEL!"** Christopher Sabat sang as scene cuts to a close up of The Lightning's hands rubbing his Santa suit while he sows it with a sewing machine, but Krampus' Venom tongue accidently got stuck in the machine's needle! Causing blood to spill all over The Lightning's Santa suit as Krampus screams in severe pain offscreen! All while The Lightning takes his hands of the suit, with only his hands being shown. "You're a monster, Lord Lightning!" Christopher Sabat sang as The Lightning angrily squints at Krampus while tapping his right index finger on the table, making Krampus shrug his shoulders and smiling nervously. "Your heart's an empty hole!" Christopher Sabat sang as the scene blacks out to show The Lightning pulling out some cotton from his Christmas pillow. "Your brain is full of spiders! You've got garlic in your soul!" Christopher Sabat sang as The Lightning sews the cotton from his pillow under his Santa hat manually with a sewing pin on a white thread, grinning evilly. **"LORD LIGHTNING!** I wouldn't touch you with a… **THIRTY-NINE AND A HALF FOOT POLE!"** Christopher Sabat sung as the scene blacks out to show Krampus holding a medium-sized mirror, with The Lightning showing himself off in the mirror in his homemade Santa suit with an arrogant smile. "All I need is a reindeer!" The Lightning said with his hands on his hips and looks around for a reindeer with a smirk, but couldn't find one. However, once he looked at Krampus, who has a gauze bandage wrapped horizontally on his tongue during The Lightning's search for a reindeer, The Lightning grins at him, intending to make Krampus a reindeer. "If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!" The Lightning said offscreen as Krampus gives the superior demon a positive smile, meaning he'll be honored to become The Lightning's one and only reindeer as the scene blacks in. As the scene blacks out, The Lightning heads back to his room's closet and takes out a pair of old reindeer antlers, heads back to Krampus and ties the antlers on top of his head with a black thread, which made both him and The Lightning smile happily. "Come, Krampus! The others are on top of the ship and waiting in The Lightning Mobile!" The Lightning ordered as he and Krampus lightning teleport to the top of The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to join the other villains on their quest to steal Christmas, starting with getting rid of Santa!

The Lightning Wing - December 24, 1999 5:32 PM

On top of Lightning Wing, The Lightning, with both hands, is carrying six billion empty Santa-sized sacks and a Santa-sized sack filled with six billion present boxes of evil stuff inside to give to everyone else in the world. Once The Lightning made it to The Lightning Mobile, which now looks like a city-sized, windowless Thrust SSC Christmas sleigh repainted blue with his light-blue insignia wearing Santa hats on its turbines, tail, hood and runner! With The She-Lightning, who is dressed like Mrs. Claus, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot, who are all dressed like elves, are waiting for Krampus in The Lightning Mobile! As The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy and Skull are sitting in the front seat while Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot are sitting in the back seat! "Wait! I forgot about the most conveniencing ingredient of my Santa disguise!" The Lightning said as he takes out a plastic, masquerade Santa Claus mask from his utility belt with his left claw, takes his Santa hat off with his right hand and puts the mask on with both hands and puts his hat back on with his left claw, all while he tosses the two sacks into The Lightning Mobile, then hops aboard the driver's seat. Krampus came running over to the sleigh and his friends, but was stopped by The Lightning so he can strap Krampus into his reindeer harness and breeching as he takes them out from his utility belt with his right hand while exiting The Lightning Mobile. Once Krampus made it to The Lighting Mobile, The Lightning respectfully pins him down and carefully puts on his harness and breeching, then lifts him up, attaches an electrified sleigh harness onto the nose of The Lightning Mobile and attaches the sleigh harness to Krampus' reindeer harness, meaning the villains are all ready! All while The Lightning hops back into The Lightning Mobile! **"GIDDY-UP!"**

The Lightning commanded in a raspy voice as he takes out a whip from his utility belt with his right hand and whips Krampus' butt with it, the latter of whom screams in obedient pain as his demon wings emerge by tearing through the back of his hooded robe, then The Lightning pulls Krampus' mouth harness, which made him choke in obedient pain until he and the other villains finally take off for the North Pole to get rid of Santa as they disappear into the clouds while buckling their seatbelts!

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:35 PM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Maes, in his room, is writing his Christmas letter to Santa. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Terra Venture Playset, a Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Bouncy Castle and The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Complete Series On DVD signed by all the rangers! Love, Maes." Maes wrote as he gets an envelope from his dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. Trisha Jr., in her room, is writing her Christmas letter to Santa. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is the Barbie Beverly Hills City Playset, a Pink Barbie Poodle Toy and The Barbie Exercise DVD! Love, Trisha Jr." Trisha Jr. wrote as she gets an envelope from her dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. Edward, in the master bedroom with Winry, are writing their Christmas letters to Santa, starting with Edward. "Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas is that you bring joy and happiness to my family, friends and every good person in the world. Love, Edward." Edward wrote as he gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is The Plasma Laser Automail Arm for my Edward and The Platinum Super Wrench! Love, Winry." Winry wrote as she gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. Trisha and Alphonse, in the living room, are writing their Christmas letters to Santa, starting with Trisha. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is a saddle for my Robo-Corn! Love, Trisha." Trisha wrote as she gets an envelope from the coffee table and puts the letter in the envelope. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is The Transmutation Safety Manual! Love, Alphonse." wrote as he gets an envelope from the coffee table and puts the letter in the envelope. After the entire Elric family has written their Christmas letters, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Maes and Trisha Jr., in their winter clothes, head to their mailbox and put their letters in there so it can be sent to Santa, then the Elric family head back into the house and take off their winter clothes while giggling happily.

The Mustang Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:37 PM

At the Mustang family's ice and snow-covered house, Mahasa, in his room, is writing his Christmas letter to Santa. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is The Flaming Torch Roleplaying Pyro Armor and The Exclusive Flaming Torch Origin Story Comic! Love, Mahasa." Mahasa wrote as he gets an envelope from his dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. Jennifer, in her room, is writing her Christmas letter to Santa. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is The Talking Christmas American Girl Doll! Love, Jennifer." Jennifer wrote as she gets an envelope from her dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. Roy, in the master bedroom with Riza, are writing their Christmas letters to Santa, starting with Roy. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is The Mega Flame Alchemy Gauntlet! Love, Roy." Roy wrote as he gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is a female companion for my dog, Black Hayate! Love, Riza." Riza wrote as she gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. After the entire Mustang family has written their Christmas letters, Roy, Riza, Mahasa and Jennifer, in their winter clothes, head to their mailbox and put their letters in there so it can be sent to Santa, then the Mustang family head back into the house and take off their winter clothes while giggling happily.

The Havoc Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:39 PM

At the Havoc family's ice and snow-covered house, Martin, in his room, is writing his Christmas letter to Santa. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is The Mile-Long Hotwheels Race Track and The 1996 Mercury Sable Ride-On Car! Love, Martin." Martin wrote as he gets an envelope from his dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. Jean, in the master bedroom with Maria, are writing their Christmas letters to Santa, starting with Jean. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is The Nitrogen Fuel Muffler for my car! Love, Jean." Jean wrote as he gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is the money to build a second floor for my café! Love, Maria." Maria wrote as she gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. After the entire Havoc family has written their Christmas letters, Jean, Maria and Martin, in their winter clothes, head to their mailbox and put their letters in there so it can be sent to Santa, then the Havoc family head back into the house and take off their winter clothes while giggling happily.

The Armstrong Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:42 PM

At the Armstrong family's ice and snow-covered house, Catherine, in her room, is writing her Christmas letter to Santa. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas are Christmas Fitness Magazines! Love, Catherine." Catherine wrote as she gets an envelope from her dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. Alexander, in the master bedroom with Olivier, Philip and Mrs. Armstrong, are writing their Christmas letters to Santa, starting with Alexander. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is the money to expand my gymnasium! Love, Alexander." Alexander wrote as he gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is an Arnold Schwarzenegger Exercise DVD! Love, Olivier." Olivier wrote as she gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas are the supplies for Alexander's gymnasium expansion! Love, Philip." Philip wrote as he gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is The Perfect Fitness Manual! Love, Mrs. Armstrong." Mrs. Armstrong wrote as she gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. After the entire Armstrong family has written their Christmas letters, Alexander, Olivier, Philip, Catherine and Mrs. Armstrong, in their winter clothes, head to their mailbox and put their letters in there so it can be sent to Santa, then the Armstrong family head back into the house and take off their winter clothes while giggling happily.

The Xing Palace, Xing City, Xing – December 24, 1999 5:44 PM

At the ice and snow-covered house Xing Palace, Mei and Xiao, in their luxury bedroom, are writing their Christmas letters to Santa, starting with Mei. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is a female companion for my Panda friend, Xiao! Love, Mei." Mei wrote as she gets an envelope from the luxury dresser and puts the letter in the golden envelope. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is a lifetime supply of bamboo! Love, Xiao." Xiao wrote as he gets an envelope from the luxury dresser and puts the letter in the golden envelope. After the entire Chang family has written their Christmas letters, Mei and Xiao, in their winter clothes, head to their luxury mailbox and put their letters in there so it can be sent to Santa, then the Chang family head back into the palace and take off their winter clothes while giggling happily.

The Brosh Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:46 PM

At the Brosh family's ice and snow-covered house, Denny, in the master bedroom with Lan Fa, are writing their Christmas letters to Santa, starting with Denny. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is The Super ADT Security System for my house! Love, Denny." Denny wrote as he gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. "Dear Santa, all I what want for Christmas is for my late first husband, Ling to see me and Denny! Love, Lan Fan." Lan Fan wrote as she gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. After the entire Brosh family has written their Christmas letters, Denny and Lan Fan, in their winter clothes, head to their mailbox and put their letters in there so it can be sent to Santa, then the Brosh family head back into the house and take off their winter clothes while giggling happily.

The Hughes Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:48 PM

At the Hughes family's ice and snow-covered house, Elicia, in her room, is writing her Christmas letter to Santa. "Dear Santa, all I what want for Christmas is for my late dad to see me and my mom! Love, Elicia." Elicia wrote as she gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. Gracia, in the master bedroom, is writing her Christmas letter to Santa. "Dear Santa, all I what want for Christmas is for my late husband to see me and Elicia! Love, Gracia." Gracia wrote as she gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. After the entire Hughes family has written their Christmas letters, Elicia and Gracia, in their winter clothes, head to their mailbox and put their letters in there so it can be sent to Santa, then the Hughes family head back into the house and take off their winter clothes while giggling happily.

The Curtis Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:50 PM

At the Curtis family's ice and snow-covered house, Sig, in the master bedroom with Izumi, are writing their Christmas letters to Santa, starting with Sig. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is the money to expand my meat shop! Love, Sig." Sig wrote as he gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is the money to expand my dojo! Love, Izumi." Izumi wrote as she gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. After the entire Curtis family has written their Christmas letters, Sig and Izumi, in their winter clothes, head to their mailbox and put their letters in there so it can be sent to Santa, then the Curtis family head back into the house and take off their winter clothes while giggling happily.

Führer Mrs. Bradley's Mansion, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:52 PM

At Führer Mrs. Bradley's ice and snow-covered mansion, Selim, in his room, is writing his Christmas letter to Santa. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is The G.I. Joe World Playset and The Original G.I. Joe Complete Series On DVD and The Behind The Scenes Of G.I. Joe Bonus Disc! Love, Selim." Selim wrote as he gets an envelope from his dresser and puts the letter in the golden envelope. Mrs. Bradley, in the luxury master bedroom, is writing her Christmas letter to Santa. "Dear Santa, all I what want for Christmas is for my charity fund to stay alive! Love, Mrs. Bradley." Mrs. Bradley wrote as she gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the golden envelope. After the entire Bradley family has written their Christmas letters, Selim and Mrs. Bradley, in their winter clothes, head to their luxury mailbox and put their letters in there so it can be sent to Santa, then the Bradley family head back into the house and take off their winter clothes while giggling happily.

The LeCoulte Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:54 PM

At the LeCoulte family's ice and snow-covered house, Ridel, in the master bedroom with Satella, are writing their Christmas letters to Santa, starting with Ridel. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is the money to expand my automail shop! Love, Ridel." Ridel wrote as he gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. "Dear Santa, all I what want for Christmas is for my unborn baby to stay safe! Love, Satella." Satella wrote as she gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. After the entire LeCoulte family has written their Christmas letters, Ridel and Satella, in their winter clothes, head to their mailbox and put their letters in there so it can be sent to Santa, then the LeCoulte family head back into the house and take off their winter clothes while giggling happily.

The Breda Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 5:22 PM

At the Breda family's ice and snow-covered house, Heymans, in the master bedroom with Rebecca, are writing their Christmas letters to Santa, starting with Heymans. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is the money to pay my mortgage! Love, Heymans." Heymans wrote as he gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. "Dear Santa, what I want for Christmas is for my weapons rights petition to go through! Love, Rebecca." Rebecca wrote as she gets an envelope from the dresser and puts the letter in the envelope. After the entire Breda family has written their Christmas letters, Heymans and Rebecca, in their winter clothes, head to their mailbox and put their letters in there so it can be sent to Santa, then the Breda family head back into the house and take off their winter clothes while giggling happily as the screen moves up into the snowy sky.

Mt. Everest, Nepal - December 24, 1999 9:34 PM

At Mt. Everest, during a violent blizzard, Krampus is having a hard time seeing because of the blizzard and after that… **CRASH!** Krampus painfully crashes into the top of Mt. Everest! Making an unharmed Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot laugh hysterically at him! Krampus however, managed to wipe the ice and snow off his humiliated face and The Lightning pulls Krampus' mouth harness and resume their flight to the North Pole, to which they did as they disappear into the clouds, but Krampus went up too high and exits the Earth's atmosphere along with the other villains.

Earth's Moon - December 24, 1999 9:36 PM

On Earth's Moon, Krampus, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley, every L-Bot and The Lightning Mobile twirl in inner space until falling down back to the Earth's atmosphere like the Batwing from 1989's Batman.

Gunnbjørn Fjeld, Greenland - December 24, 1999 9:38 PM

At Gunnbjørn Fjeld, Krampus, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley, every L-Bot and The Lightning Mobile are about to crash into it, all while Krampus hugs The Lightning's head in a somewhat gay manner while looking down in fear! Angered and feeling sexually harassed, The Lightning yanked a still scared Krampus off his head and throws him back to leading them to the North Pole and after that, Krampus, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley, every L-Bot and The Lightning Mobile once again get back on course as they disappear into the clouds.

The North Pole, Arctic - December 24, 1999 9:40 PM/Santa's Workshop, The North Pole, Arctic - December 24, 1999 9:40 PM/The Reindeer Pen, The North Pole, Arctic - December 24, 1999 9:40 PM

At the North Pole, Krampus, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley, every L-Bot and The Lightning Mobile finally made it to Santa's workshop as they steadily land unnoticed. "Its time I give Santa a piece of my superior mind!" The Lightning growled as he, Krampus, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot march towards the workshop's front door. Inside the workshop, Alabaster Snowball, Bushy Evergreen, Pepper Minstix, Shinny Upatree, Sugarplum Mary, Wunorse Openslae and every other of Santa's elves, who are wrapping all the presents, are being supervised by, Santa, who looks like the Santa from Hayate the Combat Butler Mrs. Claus, who looks like the Mrs. Claus from Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! and the head elf, Elf Bernard, who is holding a pink schedule clipboard while the supervised elves happily sing Jingle Bells and wrap up the presents at the same time. "Ho-Ho-Ho! How's everything going, Bernard!?" Santa asked playfully as he and Mrs. Claus happily approach Bernard, the latter of whom looks at his clipboard with worry. Not so good, Mr. and Mrs. Santa. We're a little behind schedule." Bernard answered as he looks at Santa and Mrs. Claus. "Oh, you worry too much! We'll be done on time! We always are!"

Mrs. Claus replied happily as she and Santa pat Bernard on the back, which made him less worried. "I guess you're right." Bernard as he nods while Santa and Mrs. Claus chuckle happily. Then all of the sudden… **BANG!** The Lightning uses his kiai to knock down the workshop's front door as he, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot enter the workshop while grinning evilly, causing the other elves to stop singing. **"MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!"** The Lightning exclaimed mockingly while shrugging. "What's going on!? What do you want!?" Santa asked in confusion and fear as Mrs. Claus and the elves hide behind him. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am The Lightning!" The Lightning answered mockingly as he takes off his Santa mask and Santa hat with his right hand then holds on to it while arrogantly bows like a theater performer. "I know who you are and you've been a very naughty boy this year!" Santa replied as he wags his left index finger, which made The Lightning angrier. **"RARHHGG!"** The Lightning roared as he punches Santa in the face, knocking him down to the floor, shocking his wife and elves while paralyzed in fear, then the demon puts his Santa mask and Santa hat in his utility belt. **"DON'T CALL ME BOY! IT'S LIKE CALLING A NEANDERTHAL A BABY!"**

The Lightning snarled as he points at the severely injured Santa Claus with his left claw until taking out his Santa mask and Santa hat from his utility belt with his right hand and puts them back on with both hands, all while Santa passes out from being punched in the face. **"I AM THE NEW SANTA CLAUS! AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU!"** The Lightning shouted as he points at Mrs. Claus and the elves, then Bernard angrily storms over to the fake Santa to give him a piece of his mind. "Hey! Do you know who you're messing with!?" Bernard asked angrily as The Lightning crouches down to insult him better. "You can't just come barging in here and push people around!" Bernard hissed as he gets in The Lightning's face. "Oh yes I can! Pushing people are what Lightnings do best!" The Lightning replied mockingly as he pokes Bernard's forehead twice, making the head elf gasp. "Now you see this, my little, pointy-eared friend?" The Lightning as he takes out a small living, chomping demon mouth from his utility belt with his left claw, with a brief close up of the demon mouth. "You elves are gonna make these toys **AND NOTHING BUT THESE TOYS!"**

The Lightning yelled as he gets in Bernard's face. "Hey! Hey! No way! Our production schedule is already booked!" Bernard replied as he gets in The Lightning's face as the latter stands up while sighing with wicked disappointment, shaking his head. "Then you leave me no choice…L-Bots! Lock up Santa, Mrs. Claus and their elves in the cellar! Krampus, go outside and lock up the reindeer!" The Lightning ordered as every L-Bot grab Santa, Mrs. Claus and their elves and take them down to the cellar to lock them up. Outside, in the reindeer pen, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, Rudolph and Olive are happily asleep before their long flight. Then Krampus popped out of nowhere and locks the reindeer up by electrifying the pen's entrance. With all obstacles removed, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot head back to The Lightning Mobile to fly off and steal Christmas! To which they did as The Lightning ho-ho-hos evilly, disappearing into the clouds while doing so!

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – December 24, 1999 9:45 AM

High above the ice and snow-covered Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, The Lightning is thinking of where to steal Christmas first while scratching his chin. "I know _just_ the place to start my theft of Christmas!" The Lightning said as he whips Krampus' butt with his whip, causing the latter to scream in obedient pain, resulting in him and the other villains to take off to the Elric family's house.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – December 24, 1999 9:46 PM

At the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Krampus, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley, every L-Bot and The Lightning Mobile steadily and quietly land on the Elric household's roof, with the Elric family sound asleep, not knowing that their worst enemy is stealing their Christmas. The Lightning carries the six billion empty Santa-sized sacks and a Santa-sized sack filled with six billion present boxes of evil stuff inside on his right shoulder and heads to the chimney and enters it, making him tap his left claw on the chimney's crown, raising his right eyebrow, grinning deviously as he goes down the chimney. Once he successfully went down the chimney, his butt alone put out the fireplace's fire, leaving the living room pitch black as his red eyes are seen inside the empty, dark fireplace. The Lightning crawls out the fireplace and prepares to steal the Elric family's stockings with a magnet that he got from his utility belt. "These stockings." The Lightning sneered. "Are the first things to go!"

The Lightning said as he uses the magnet to pull out the stockings one by one, then puts it in his first empty sack while grinning wickedly. The scene cuts to under the Christmas tree, where The Lightning shapeshifts into a King Cobra and slithers into the tree while smiling unpleasantly. Once inside the tree, The Lightning, back in his normal form, but only hands being seen, he takes the multi-color Christmas tree ornaments, the indoor-only multi-color Christmas tree tinsel and the indoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons off the tree simultaneously then emerges from the tree, puts the tree decorations in the first sack and tosses them up the chimney as they land into The Lightning Mobile. "You're a vile one, Lord Lightning!" Christopher Sabat sang as the scene cuts to The Lightning summoning his Lightning Scepter with quiet Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "You have termites in your smile!" Christopher Sabat sang as The Lightning grabs a block of cue chalk from his utility belt with his left claw and rubs the tip of his scepter with it like a cue stick with his left claw. "You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile! **LORD LIGHTNING!"** Christopher Sabat sang as The Lightning hits the eight indoor lower floor and upper floor poinsettias off the lower level windowsills and upper windowsills simultaneously like a cue ball. "Given the choice between the two of you I'd take the uhm? **SEASICK CROCODILE!"** Christopher Sabat sang as the indoor poinsettias bounce one by one up the chimney as they safely land into the first empty sack. "You're a rotter, Lord Lightning! You're the king of sinful sots!" Christopher Sabat sang as the screen moves up to show The Lightning taking the Christmas tree's star off and puts it in a second empty sack while looking at the audience with a twisted smile. "Your heart's a dead tomato splot with moldy purple spots!" Christopher Sabat sang as The Lightning uses the force to remove the indoor front door wreath on the inside of the front door, the indoor plain-color Christmas strings lights, the indoor multi-color Christmas strings lights, the indoor green Christmas garland all around the inside of the house and the indoor-only red Christmas garland ribbons holding the green Christmas garland in place and puts them all in the second empty sack via the force with a happy smile and tossed it up the chimney. **"LORD LIGHTNING!** You're a three-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich! **WITH ARSENIC SAUCE!"** Christopher Sabat sang the second empty sack lands into The Lightning Mobile. The Lightning then tip-toes to the kitchen to steal the Elric family's food and the decorations surrounding them with four empty sacks on his left shoulder. While in the kitchen, The Lightning raids the refrigerator and steals the Elric family's Christmas goose, ham, brussel sprouts, fruit cake, pecan pie, cookies, hot chocolate and eggnog while smiling wickedly when putting them in the four empty sacks, then proceeds to steal the indoor-only multi-character Christmas tablecloths, table runners, napkins, and placemats, the indoor-only multi-character Christmas dishware, indoor-only Christmas pinecones, indoor-only multi-color Christmas unlit pillar candles, indoor-only multi-color Christmas unlit scented candles and the indoor-only nativity scene sculpture, to which he did via putting them in the four empty sacks. Then The Lightning stuffed all the food and dining room decorations up the chimney with glee as they land into The Lightning Mobile. "Now!" The Lightning grinned as he steals the Elric family's Christmas tree and its stand. "I will stuff up the tree!"

The Lightning said as he starts shoving the tree up the chimney, but the screen zooms in on a red, remaining Christmas ornament that fell from the tree unnoticed and bounced upstairs and rolls into Trisha Jr.'s room, the latter of whom wakes up and sees the ornament next to her bed, thinking Santa has finally arrived. As The Lightning took the tree as he started to shove he-he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove. He turned around fast and he saw a small girl, Little Trisha Elric Jr., who was no more than two, who approaches The Lightning with a smile while holding the ornament in her hands, then she stared at the twitching Lightning and said…" Santie Claus, why? Why are you taking our Christmas tree? Why?" Trisha Jr. asked with confusion and a sad look on her face, but you know, that old Lightning with chattering teeth was so smart and so slick, he thought up a lie and he thought it up quick with a slick smile while putting his left claw on his heart! "Why, my sweet little tot." Fake Santie Claus lied as he holds his hands together, making Trisha Jr. less confused but still holds a sad face. "The-the light on this tree, it won't light one side." The Lightning started as he shows Trisha Jr., who is offscreen, the tree with his hands. So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear." The Lightning continued as only the shadow of his upper body is seen while Trisha Jr. puts her hands behind her back, still holding the ornament in her hands, finally understanding why the fake Santa is taking her family's Christmas tree. "I'll fix it up there…Then I'll bring it here."

The Lightning finished as his fib fooled the child, then he patted her head as the scene cuts to The Lightning quietly sending Trisha Jr. to bed. And when Trisha Jr. was in bed with the remaining ornament as The Lightning closes her room's door with a devious smile, he crumped downstairs and stuffed the tree up! Then he pulled out three small black present boxes with blue ribbons and five medium-sized black present boxes with blue ribbons from his Santa-sized sack filled with six billion present boxes of evil stuff inside and leaves them where their tree used to be. "Then finally he went up the chimney himself, the old liar, and the last thing he took, was the unlit log for their fire as only his lower arms and hands are shown until leaving the screen with the log. On their walls he left nothing but hooks and wire as the screen zooms out, and the one speck of food that he left in the house, was a crumb…That was even too small for a mouse as Skip Mouse from The Night Before Christmas: A Mouse Tale was approaching the tiny crumb to eat it, but The Lightning, with only his right hand being shown, swiftly grabs the crumb then him and his right hand leave the screen, making Skip look at the audience in confusion while scratching his head with his right index finger. Outside the Elric family's house, on its roof, The Lightning emerges from the chimney and uses the force to remove the Christmas lawn figures of Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves, reindeer, workshop, sleigh and the North Pole,, the outdoor multi-color Christmas wide ribbons, the two outdoor poinsettias on each side of the porch, the eight outdoor-only multi-character Christmas flags on each window, the outdoor plain-color Christmas string lights, outdoor multi-color Christmas string lights and outdoor green Christmas garland all around the outside of the house and the outdoor front door wreath on the outside of the front door, to which he did via the force with a happy smile and places them in a fifth empty sack that was already in The Lightning Mobile.

The Mustang Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 9:47 PM/The Havoc Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 9:47 PM/ The Armstrong Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 9:47 PM/The Xing Palace, Xing City, Xing – December 24, 1999 9:47 PM/ The Brosh Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 9:47 PM/The Hughes Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 9:47 PM/The Curtis Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 9:47 PM/Führer Mrs. Bradley's Mansion, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 9:47 PM/The LeCoulte Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 9:47 PM/The Breda Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 24, 1999 9:47 PM/Every House In The World Amestris – December 24, 1999 9:47 PM

Then he did the same thing with our other heroes' houses, leaving crumbs much too small for our other heroes' mouses as this is out fade in and out montage of him stealing Christmas from The Mustang family, Havoc family, Armstrong family, Xing family, Brosh family, Hughes family, Curtis family, Bradley, family, LeCoulte family and Breda family while grinning evilly. All that's left is to steal Christmas from the rest of the world, to which he'll do. "You nauseate me, Lord Lightning! With a nauseas super-naus! You're a crooked jerky jockey and you drive a crooked horse! **LORD LIGHTNING!** Your soul is an appalling dump heap, overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of rubbish imaginable! mangled up in **TANGLED UP KNOTS!** You're a foul one, Lord Lightning! You're a nasty, wasty skunk! Your heart is full of unwashed! Your soul is full of gunk! **LORD LIGHTNING!"** Christopher Sabat sang as the planet Earth is seen from space, with The Lightning, Krampus, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley, every L-Bot and The Lightning Mobile shown as an ultra-fast, blue streak of lightning circling the world like the electron of an atom! "The three words that best describe you are as follows and I quote… **STINK STANK STUNK!** Christopher Sabat finished singing as The Lightning, Krampus, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley, every L-Bot and The Lightning Mobile fly towards the screen, ending with the screen zooming in on Krampus' mouth while he roars!

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – December 25, 1999 8:07 AM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Maes and Trisha Jr., barefoot and in their pajamas in their rooms, happily and joyfully wake up that Christmas morning, hop out of bed and rush to the master bedroom to tell Edward and Winry that it's Christmas, with a barefoot Edward wearing boxers and a t-shirt and a barefoot Winry in her panties. **"MOMMY! DADDY! GET UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. squealed happily as they barge into their parents' room and hop up and down on Edward and Winry's bed, which made Rosie squeal happily instead of crying, with Den barking in happiness as well. "It's Christmas already?" Winry asked as she gets up and yawns while stretching. "Edward, honey! Wake up! it's Christmas!" Winry said as she wakes Edward up by shaking him. "Really?" Edward asked as he gets up and yawns while stretching. "Let go open our presents that Santa brought us!" Edward said as he hops out of bed and raced downstairs with Maes and Trisha Jr. to wake up Trisha and Alphonse to tell them it's Christmas while Winry hops out of bed to bring Rosie and Den to the living room to open their presents, to which Edward and Winry did as the entire Elric family happily run into the living room to open their presents, with a barefoot Alphonse wearing boxers and a t-shirt and a barefoot Winry in her pajamas. But once they got to the living room, they are horrified and heartbroken to see that all their decorations are gone, which made Rosie cry as Winry bounces her up and down to comfort her, which somewhat worked. When Trisha enters the kitchen, she is horrified to see all their food in the refrigerator gone, which only made Rosie upset. When Alphonse enters the dining room, he is horrified to see that the remaining decorations are gone as well, which made Rosie even more upset. Fortunately, their presents are still there where their tree used to be, making them feel a little better. "Let's open our presents!" Maes cheered as he and the rest of the Elric family head to their presents to open them, starting with Maes. "I wonder what Santa brought me this year!" Maes asked himself happily opens his Christmas present box, but once he opened it, a demon scorpion pops out of the box and grabs a horrified and heartbroken Maes by the face as the latter cries violently in sadness and pain while the demon arachnid tries to sting and kill him with its tail. Then a demon poodle puppy pops out of a horrified and heartbroken Trisha Jr.'s Christmas present box and pins her to the floor as the latter cries violently in sadness and pain while the demon dog tries to maul her to death with its razor-sharp teeth. Then a living, demon claw pops out of a horrified and heartbroken Winry's Christmas present box and tries to slice her to pieces as the latter screams in sadness and pain, making a horrified and heartbroken Rosie cry violently as a demon leech pops out of her Christmas present box and tries to suck her brains out. Then a living, demon centipede horseshoe pops out of a horrified and heartbroken Trisha's Christmas present box and tries to maul and strangle her to death with its fangs and body as the latter screams in sadness and pain. Then a living, demon spider book pops out of Alphonse's Christmas present box and tries to maul him to death with its fangs as the latter screams in sadness and pain. Then a living, demon baby skeleton pops out of a horrified and heartbroken Den's Christmas present box and grabs him by the throat by the face as the latter screams in sadness and pain while the demon baby skeleton tries to strangle and kill him with its razor-sharp claws. **"GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY FAMILY!"**

Edward roared as he furiously tries to free his family from the clutches of the evil Christmas presents, but one last Christmas present box has a large living, chomping demon mouth popping out of it and aggressively bites Edward's right hand as the latter screams in anger and pain while the demon mouth bites him harder, causing blood to spew all over the house and his crying family **. "SANTA! HOW COULD YOU!? THIS IS THE WORST CHRISTMAS EVER!"** Maes cried violently as he hears a familiar evil laugh in the background. **"SANTA!? HAAHHAAAHAA!"** The Lightning laughed as he lightning teleports into the Elric family's house with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, then spins around, taking off his Santa suit, revealing himself to the entire Elric family. **"LIGHTNING!"** Maes screamed with tears in his eyes. **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SANTA!?"** Maes asked loudly as he cries even more. "Oh he's alive and well, but not for long!" The Lightning answered mockingly as the scene cuts to Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves and reindeer slowly losing their immortality as they moan in sadness and pain. "Even as we speak, that fat fucker and his friends are already turning to dust! And once they're dead **, I SHALL RENAME CHRISTMAS LIGHTNING DAY! HAAAHHHAAHAA!"** The Lightning exclaimed. "Take five, presents!" The Lightning ordered as he snapped his fingers, giving the message to his killer Christmas presents let go of the Elric family and take a short break as the Elric family stops screaming and crying. "Oh…I see a great Christmas photo op!" The Lightning cheered mockingly as he takes out his blue and black Microsoft Lumia 535 smartphone from his utility belt with his left claw and prepares to take an insult Christmas photo of the shattered Elric family with it. "Can you move in a little?" The Lightning asked offscreen as his smartphone's camera screen shows the Elric family, with tears in their eyes, move the right to be in the picture frame. "Say Santa Claus!" The Lightning said offscreen mockingly. "Santa Claus…" The Elric family muttered in sadness as The Lightning takes their tear-filled sad picture with a brief, white flash before the insult photo was taken. "Aww…Your last Christmas!" The Lightning sighed mockingly as he puts his smartphone back in his utility belt with his right hand. "This Christmas feels like the very last Christmas! The last Christmas is this Christmas!" The Lightning began to sing mockingly as he sadistically dances like Mickey Mouse during the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse's Hotdog Dance while a photorealistic donkey appears on the screen, making donkey noises as The Lightning laughs louder. "'Cause it feels like the last Christmas to you! **HAAAAHHHAAHHAAA!"** The Lightning laughed hysterically as he turns around and comically spanks his butt, laughing even louder and crazily. "Fuck you, Lightning… **YOU RUINED THE HOLIDAYS!"**

Edward growled sadly as he puts his head down, starting to cry hysterically with his family. "I still want you to have this…" Edward muttered with his head down as he grabs a medium-sized aqua green present box with pink ribbons from behind him with his left hand, resulting in The Lightning to stop laughing and comically spanking his butt. "What-What's this?" The Lightning asked remorsefully as he takes his Christmas present from Edward with both hands. "A present…" Edward muttered offscreen as The Lightning raises his eyes in confusion. "I made it for you so you wouldn't feel naughty when… **SANTA CAME!"** Edward bellowed sadly as he briefly lifts his tear-filled Wing welcome…" Edward sobbed as he and his family leave the living room to mourn over their ruined Christmas while crying violently with all their heads down as a remorseful Lightning watches his archenemies leave in total sadness, then sadly lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm sound effects.

The Lightning's Bedroom, The Lightning Wing - December 24, 1999 8:09 AM/The Lightning Wing - December 24, 1999 8:09 PM

Back in The Lightning's Bedroom, The Lightning, surrounded by other peoples' Christmas presents and the things he stole last night, looks at his present with guilt and sadness. "Edward? He made me a present?" The Lightning asked himself as he starts to laugh mockingly again. "Ha! It's probably an automail arm, or a fake Philosopher's Stone! Ha!" The Lightning taunted as he looks up with an arrogant smile. "Or…Pfft! **HIS FAVORITE UNDERPANTS!"** The Lightning chuckled like a hillbilly, but when he opens the present that Edward made for him, he saw in amazement and love, an unruined, uninjured Big Baby doll from Toy Story 3! "Wha…?" The Lightning asked slightly in amazement offscreen with a close up of the baby doll. "Why, he looks like a baby doll…" The Lightning said as he looks at the baby doll with a warm smile. "And-He's even got my name on his pendant!" The Lightning continued as he happily notices his name written on the baby doll's heart-shaped pendant. "What's this?" The Lightning gasped as he presses the baby doll's pendant, which made the latter singing The Lightning's heroic version of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star! "Twinkle, twinkle, Lightning star, How I wonder what you are, Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle, twinkle Lightning star, How I wonder what you are." Big Baby sang as this happily "Wow!" The Lightning. "This is the greatest gift I have ever gotten!" The Lightning sobbed warmly as he hugs Big Baby with pure love and happiness while shedding acid tears of joy, which luckily didn't touch Big Baby. "Oh, I feel like a...I feel like a...I feel like a..."

The Lightning muttered as the photorealistic donkey appears on the screen and makes donkey noises again. "Jackass! What have I done to poor Edward!?" The Lightning asked loudly as he plans to undo his senseless attack on Christmas, then notices twelve other present boxes magically popping out of his present box with twinkly sparkles as they land on the hands of The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley, amazing them as well. The She-Lightning opened her present, it was a pair of bigger Lightning Daggers! Lightna opened her present, it was a pair of more powerful rocket boots! Piggy opened his present, it was a platinum collar with The Lightning insignia on it! Skull opened his present, it was a nuclear laser cannon! Lightningmodo opened his present, it was a pair of longer mannequin arms! Kingpin opened his present, it was a crime lord cane made from all the jewels and elements in the world! Agent Bishop opened his present, it was a Battle For New Orleans U.S. Soldier dagger! Diva opened her present, it was a neon 19th Century queen dress! Kagetane Hiroku opened his present it was a new mask with eye holes! Arthur Lucifer opened his present, it was a modernized painting of the Mona Lisa! Bill Sykes opened his present, it was an electric cigar! Kent Mansley opened his present, it was an electric smoking pipe! All of the villains are now happily feeling the true Christmas spirit for the first time in their lives as they shed tears of joy while hugging their presents. Then The Lightning thought of something he hadn't before. "Maybe Christmas…" The Lightning thought out loud as the screen zooms into him warmly looking down at his present that his archenemy made him. "Doesn't come from a store…Maybe Christmas…Perhaps…Means a little bit more…" The Lightning finished quietly as he warmly smiles with joy and good with his Xenomorph teeth turning into human teeth and his New Batman Adventures Bane eyes turn light blue with joy and happiness, making The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley warmly smile with smiles of joy and happiness as well.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – December 25, 1999 8:13 AM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Edward and company cry violently in their pillows in their bedrooms after The Lightning ruined their Christmas, but Edward received a telepathical call from the The Mustang family, Havoc family, Armstrong family, Chang family, Brosh family, Hughes family, Curtis family, Bradley family, LeCoulte family and Breda family, starting with the Mustang family. "Edward, guys, we want to let you know that we were attacked by killer Christmas toys as well, I was attacked by a living, pyromaniac demon claw, Riza was attacked by a demon shiba inu, Mahasa was attacked by a miniature, demon yeti and Jennifer was attacked by a killer American Girl doll." Roy said offscreen as the Havoc family is next to tell Edward what attacked them on Christmas. "Edward, I was attacked by a scorpion-like demon muffler, Maria was attacked by ant-like demon money and Martin was attacked by killer racecar toys." Jean said offscreen as the Armstrong family is next to tell Edward what attacked them on Christmas. "Edward, I was attacked by ant-like demon money, Olivier was attacked by muscular circular saw, Catherine was attacked by living, chomping demonic magazines, my father was attacked by killer gym supplies and my mother was attacked by a living, chomping demonic manual." Alexander said offscreen as the Xing family is next to tell Edward what attacked them on Christmas. "Edward, I was attacked by demon Panda and Xiao was attacked by killer bamboo vines." Mei said offscreen as the Brosh family is next to tell Edward what attacked them on Christmas. "Edward, I was attacked by a living, security system virus and Lan Fan was attacked by a demon imposter of the late Ling Yao." Denny said offscreen as the Hughes' family is next to tell Edward what attacked them on Christmas. "Edward, both me and Elicia were attacked by an imposter of my late husband." Gracia said offscreen as the Curtis' family is next to tell Edward what attacked them on Christmas. "Edward, both me and Izumi were attacked by ant-like demon money." Sig said offscreen as the Bradley family is next to tell Edward what attacked them on Christmas. "Edward, I was attacked by ant-like demon money and Selim was attacked by a demon cobra." Mrs. Bradley said offscreen as the LeCoulte family is next to tell Edward what attacked them on Christmas. "Edward, I was attacked by ant-like demon money and Satella was attacked by a demon baby." Ridel said offscreen as the Breda family is the next and last to tell Edward what attacked them on Christmas. "Edward, I was attacked by ant-like demon money and Rebecca was attacked by living, laser blasting weapons." Heymans said offscreen as this prompted Edward to rally his friends and family to save Christmas. Edward heads upstairs to the master bedroom, covers his blood-covered bite wound with some gauze bandages and changes into his winter red jacket, black shirt, white gloves and belt.

The Mustang Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 25, 1999 8:15 AM

At the Mustang family's ice and snow-covered house, Roy and Riza head upstairs to the master bedroom and change into their state military uniforms.

The Havoc Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 25, 1999 8:17 AM

At the Havoc family's ice and snow-covered house, Jean and Maria head upstairs and change into their state military uniforms.

The Armstrong Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 25, 1999 8:19 AM

Alexander and Olivier head upstairs to the master bedroom and change into their state military uniforms.

The Brosh Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 25, 1999 8:21 AM

At the Brosh family's ice and snow-covered house, Denny heads upstairs to the master bedroom and changes into his state military uniform.

The Breda Family Household, Central City, Amestris – December 25, 1999 5:22 PM

At the Breda family's ice and snow-covered house, Heymans heads upstairs to the master bedroom and changes into his state military uniform.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – December 25, 1999 8:13 AM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse and Trisha, in their winter clothes head over to Edward, who is standing next to an abandoned yacht he found near the rivers within the Resembool Woods and get ready to go until Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans and Rebecca, who are all in their winter clothes, head to the yacht to join the Elrics to save Christmas. Once our heroes entered their yacht, they buckle up and head to the Resembool Woods Riverbank to float their way to the North Pole via wheels bellow the yacht, with Edward driving the yacht.

The Resembool Woods Riverbank, Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – December 25, 1999 8:15 AM/

At the ice and snow-covered Resembool Woods Riverbank near the Elric Household, our heroes deactivate the yacht's wheels and enter the riverbank to float their way to the North Pole.

The Lightning Wing - December 25, 1999 8:17 AM

On top of Lightning Wing, The Lightning, with both hands, is carrying a Santa-sized sack filled with all the six billion Christmas present boxes that Santa was going to deliver. Once The Lightning made it to the Christmas decorated Lightning Mobile, The She-Lightning, who is dressed like Mrs. Claus, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot, who are all dressed like elves, are waiting for him in The Lightning Mobile! Since Krampus broke away from The Lightning to ruin Christmas by himself! As The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy and Skull are sitting in the front seat while Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot are sitting in the back seat! Then he and the other villains finally take off for the North Pole the old-fashioned way to save Christmas too as they disappear into the clouds while buckling their seatbelts! All while a split screen is showing Edward and The Lightning's determined faces!

Will our heroes and their enemies save Christmas before Krampus steals it alone? Find out in Have A Fullmetal Christmas!


	3. Have A Fullmetal Christmas!

I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

A Fullmetal Christmas Chapter 3 – Have A Fullmetal Christmas!

NOTE #1: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The North Pole, Arctic - December 25, 1999 8:21 AM/Santa's Workshop, The North Pole, Arctic - December 25, 1999 8:21 AM/The Reindeer Pen, The North Pole, Arctic - December 25, 1999 8:21 AM

Back at the North Pole, Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans and Rebecca finally made it to Santa's workshop as they steadily land unnoticed. "Wow! I can't believe this! Santa's house!" Edward sighed in amazement as he, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans and Rebecca look around for an unnoticed entrance into the workshop. "This is cool!" Winry said as she, Edward, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans and Rebecca notice a small hole in the front of Santa's workshop since its front entrance was blocked by snow and ice. "Cool!? It's freezing!" Roy complained as he, Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans and Rebecca head towards the small hole in the workshop. "Ssh…We gotta be real quiet…" Edward whispered as he, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, who is carried by Winry, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans and Rebecca tip-toe to the hole. Once our heroes made it to the hole, Edward peeks through it and is baffled to see that the workshop is completely empty and pitch black. "The place is deserted." Edward said as our other heroes are as baffled as he is. "We've gotta find a way in!" A familiar voice called as our heroes see Den, who snuck into the yacht, running over to tell them they have to find a way to enter the workshop, with Black Hayate and Xiao, who also snuck in, asleep in the yacht. **"DEN! WHY DID YOU, BLACK HAYATE AND XIAO FOLLOW US HERE!?"**

Winry asked loudly. "We followed you because we want to help you save Christmas!" Den replied as Black Hayate and Xiao hop out of the yacht and runs over to reunite with Den and our other heroes, all while Edward thought of a way to get in. "I think we can go in if we make this small hole bigger." Edward said. "Right!" Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans and Rebecca replied as they nod. "Goo!" Rosie replied as she nods as well. Our heroes make the hole bigger by tearing apart with their hands. "Guys…In here…" Edward said as he, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans and Rebecca enter the pitch-black workshop with ease. "Mommy! I'm scared! It's too dark here!" Trisha Jr. cried as the screen turns black once our heroes enter the workshop. "Leave it to me." Roy replied as he uses his mega flame alchemy from his right thumb as a flashlight, cheering Trisha Jr. up. As Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans and Rebecca go deeper into the workshop, they hear coughing coming from the cellar, so they go check it out, but the door was locked! Edward activates his blade arm and slices the lock as well as knocking down the whole door. "Santa, Mrs. Claus and their elves are down here…" Edward said as he, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans and Rebecca quietly walk down to the cellar. When they made it there, they are horrified his see Santa, Mrs. Claus and the elves losing their immortality as the latters age rapidly, to which Edward heads over to the aging Santa, Mrs. Claus and elves. "Santa…We've came to save you and Christmas…" Edward whispered. "We could sure use it…" Santa whispered weakly as our heroes gently carry Santa, his wife and elves upstairs to the workshop's den, then set them on the couch near the fireplace. "Santa! What did Lightning do to you!?" Edward asked with worriedness. "The Lightning broke into our workshop, locked me, my wife and elves in the cellar, and he locked up the reindeer by electrifying their pen's entrance." Santa answered wearily as he begins to fade, making Edward shed tears. **"SANTA! DON'T LEAVE US! EVER SINCE YOU WERE GRANTED IMMORTALITY YOU'VE BROUGHT JOY AND LOVE INTO OUR HEARTS!"**

Edward growled as he sobs while putting his head down, with our other heroes doing the same thing. "Don't sob, my friends…There's still hope…" Santa muttered. "There is?" Edward said as he lifts his head up, with our other heroes doing the same thing. "Yes, you must defeat The Lightning and Krampus before Christmas is over…Otherwise me, my wife and our elves will fade away forever…" Santa muttered. "We won't let that happen, Santa!" Edward exclaimed as he and the others stop sobbing and head back to their yacht via the hole they came into. Once outside, Edward and company remembered to free the reindeer, so they head to the reindeer pen to free the reindeer. When they made it to the pen, they are also horrified to see the rapidly starving reindeer dying. "Don't worry, we'll have you out of here in a second!" Edward said as he uses his hands to yank out the electrified pen entrance and tosses it into the snow, but this almost cost him his life because he was briefly electrocuted by it. "Thank you, boy!" Rudolph cheered as his nose glows while he, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, and Olive burst through the workshop's ice and snow-covered front entrance to stay with Santa, Mrs. Claus and the elves. With the captive Santa, Mrs. Clause, elves and reindeer freed, Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans and Rebecca head to the yacht after Edward senses that Krampus is near the Big Ed Tower, along with The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot heading there, but don't know that they're trying to save Christmas as well, so our heroes hop back into the yacht and float their way to the Big Ed Tower to save Christmas.

The Big Ed Tower, Central City, Amestris – December 25, 1999 8:25 AM

In front of the ice and snow-covered Big Ed Tower, every world leader, lead by Mrs. Bradley, with Selim and a Christmas tree the size of Chicago behind her. "Well ladies and gentlemen of the world." Mrs. Bradley started as she is on a small podium banner attached to the podium in front of the front entrance of the Big Ed Tower, announcing The Lightning's senseless attack on Christmas using a built-in microphone in a custom-made podium, with all the people of the world taking pictures. "I stand before you once again to…Denounce the global chaos that The Lightning has inflicted on our Christmas…It's got to stop…And it will stop!" Mrs. Bradley continued. "Now are world is falling apart…In a season when it should be coming together! This is the Christmas season! It should be a time of healing! And I tell you that not only as an official…But as a mother…" Mrs. Bradley finished as she and the others notice a giant, red Christmas present box with green ribbons the size of a pickup truck moving on its own near the tower. "Great idea." Bill Clinton said quietly in Mrs. Bradley's left ear. "Not mine." Mrs. Bradley replied as Der Klown, Nutcracker, Perchta, Tik-Tok and Teddy Klaue from 2015's Krampus pop out of the giant Christmas present box with cartoon boing sound effects and Christmas confetti, land on the tree, then, along with the tree, start to tear everything apart and attacking all the people there, making them run away and scream in fear, all while Krampus is heard laughing offscreen. Near a closed toy store, Tik-Tok uses his laser vision to burn the toys inside the store, which where stuffed animals of a big, light brown teddy bear, a plush hippo, plushes of Raphael and Donatello from TMNT and a gray rabbit plush wearing a red bow and red dress, which also set nearby people on fire as they scream in agonizing pain until crumpling to charred pieces. Then without warning, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot, inside The Lightning Mobile, with The Lightning driving it, rush to the scene and run over and kill Der Klown, Nutcracker, Perchta, Tik-Tok and Teddy Klaue with a single blow, angering Krampus as he leaps from the destroyed Christmas tree with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm sound effects until landing on his feet. "You're making a terrible mistake, Lightning!" Krampus roared as The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot hop out of The Lightning Mobile to confront Krampus. "Now it's time to light the tree… **KRAMPUS STYLE!"**

Krampus roared maniacally as he pushes the red button of a multi-color remote with his left hand, which resulted in millinillions of enraged Asian Giant Hornets buzzing out of the lit tree and sting and kill as many people as they can, causing the latters to run away in fear while screaming in agonizing pain, prompting Krampus to laugh maniacally as a quarter of all the people there are stung to death. Feeling a bit hungry, The Lightning uses his frog tongue to catch and eat all the Asian Giant Hornets, to which he did and burped blue flames afterwards, prompting Krampus to teleport to the North Pole. Then Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans and Rebecca arrive to the scene, only to find that The Lightning and his allies already saved the city via wheels bellow the yacht. **"LIGHTNING! WE'VE COME TO DEFEAT YOU AND KRAMPUS TO SAVE CHRISTMAS!"** Edward roared as he points at The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot with his right index finger. **"EDWARD! LISTEN! I'M TRYING TO SAVE CHRISTMAS AS WELL!"** The lightning replied loudly. "What?" Edward asked in confusion. "Edward, ever since you've given me this wonderful baby doll, it made me realize that Christmas doesn't come from a store and that it means a little bit more!" The Lightning replied as he shows Big Baby to Edward, who finally understood that The Lightning is trying to save Christmas as well. "Really? You mean you'll help us save Christmas?" Edward asked. "Yup!" The Lightning answered as he nods, then Edward senses Krampus' presence back at the North Pole. "Lightning, we have to go back to the North Pole! Krampus is trying to kill Santa!" Edward said. "Then we have no time to waste!" The Lightning replied as he, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot hop back into The Lightning Mobile, prompting Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans and Rebecca to hop back in their yacht as both them and their enemies race to the North Pole again.

The North Pole, Arctic - December 25, 1999 8:21 AM/Santa's Workshop, The North Pole, Arctic - December 25, 1999 8:21 AM/The Reindeer Pen, The North Pole, Arctic - December 25, 1999 8:21 AM

Back at the North Pole, Santa, Mrs. Claus, their elves and reindeer continue to fade away from The Lightning's attack on Christmas, outside, Krampus is creepily tip-toes to the opened front entrance and when he got there, he growls hysterically as he pounces into the workshop. "Krampus…It has been a long time…" Santa muttered mockingly as Krampus' claws extend. **"SANTA! ONCE I GET RID OF YOU! I'LL RENAME CHRISTMAS KRAMPUS!"** Krampus roared as he laughs evilly. "They'll **NEVER** be a holiday about you…" Mrs. Claus muttered as this made Krampus angrier as his eyes glow black. " **SHUT IT, BITCH!"** Krampus snarled. **"FOR CENTURIES YOU'VE WRONGFULLY BROUGHT JOY AND LOVE INTO THE WORLD! I SHOULD BE THE SANTA CLAUS! ME! NOT YOU! ME! AND NOW THAT YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED, I WILL BE THE NEW SANTA CLAUS! HHHAAAAHHHAA!"** Krampus cackled evilly as he prepares to kill Santa, Mrs. Clause, the elves and reindeer with his extended left claw. **"MERRY KRAMPUS! YOU FAT FUCKER!"** Krampus roared as he tries to kill Santa, Mrs. Clause, the elves and reindeer with his extended left claw, but Edward's blade blaster blocked it just in time, with only his blade blaster being shown. **"KRAMPUS! WE WON'T LET YOU DESTROY CHRISTMAS!"** Edward roared as he charges at Krampus to slice him with his blade blaster, but the latter effortlessly knocks him outside into the snow, causing Edward to grunt in pain, suffering only minor injuries. "Having had it with Krampus, The Lightning force chokes him and drags him outside while levitating him as the latter chokes in pain. Once outside, The Lightning telepathically lets go of Krampus as the latter coughs in pain. **"YOU CHRISTMAS LOVING TRAITOR! I'LL FINISH YOU OFF FIRST!"** Krampus roared as The Lightning looks up in the air and notices the North Star shining with sparkly twinkles, meaning he'll use it to banish Krampus back to Hell. **"MERRY KRAMPUS! TRAITOR!"** Krampus mocked as he charges at The Lightning. **"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY FRIENDS SO SHAMEFULLY!"** The Lightning roared back as he lightning summons his Lightning Scepter with his right hand with high-pitched Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects and sends a stroke of lightning towards the North Star and uses its good magic to send a man-sized meteor from the star itself, which crushes a terrified Krampus, sending him back to Hell, permanently as the latter screams in fear and agonizing pain in a demonic tone. After that, The Lightning goes back into the workshop with a sad face to apologize for ruining Christmas, with the latter, Mrs. Clause, the elves and reindeer back to their old selves, staring angrily at The Lightning. "Forgive me, Mr. Clause." The Lightning muttered as he sadly approaches the angry Santa. "I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday." The Lightning said as he stops approaching Santa, Mrs. Claus, the elves and reindeer. "Bumpy sleigh ride, Lightning!?" Santa asked in outrage. "The next time you get the urge to steal Christmas I'll put you on the Permanent Naughty Plague!" Santa exclaimed angrily as he points at the Permanent Naughty Plague, which looks like the Permanent Naughty Plague from Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas The Fight Before Christmas while the screen moves to the right to show it, making The Lightning look down in shame. "But I hope there's still time!" The Lightning replied as he shrugs his shoulders with a worried and guilty face. "To fix Christmas?" Santa asked as he looks at The Lightning. "Of course there is! **I'M THE ONE AND ONLY SANTA CLAUS!"**

Santa exclaimed with determination as The Lightning thought of something to make up for what he did, all while Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans and Rebecca join in. "Santa, to make up for what I did this year, me and my friends would like to help you fix Christmas." The Lightning said as our heroes nodded with smiles of determination. "Very well, let's fix Christmas!" Santa replied happily as he, Mrs. Claus, the elves, the reindeer, our heroes and their enemies fix up Santa's workshop and reindeer pen with ease before fixing Christmas itself! After fixing the workshop and reindeer pen, Santa, Mrs. Claus and the elves are waiting for Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans, Rebecca, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot, who are all dressed like Santa, in Santa's sleigh! With the sack of the real presents that Santa has telepathically taken back in the back of the slay ready to be delivered throughout the world to every nice person! "Guys! What are you waiting for? Easter!?" Santa asked playfully as our heroes and the villains swiftly hop into the sleigh with smiles on their faces! Santa then briefly hopped out of his sleigh to strap Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, Rudolph and Olive into their harnesses and breechings as he takes them out from the back of the sleigh. Santa then carefully puts on the reindeers' harnesses and breechings and attaches the sleigh harness onto the front of the sleigh and attaches the sleigh harness to the reindeers' harnesses, meaning the saviors of Christmas are all ready! **"ON DONNER! ON BLITZEN! ON CUPID! ON…THE REST OF YA!"** Santa exclaimed as he, Mrs. Claus, the elves, reindeer, Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans, Rebecca, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and every L-Bot fly off to fix Christmas! To which they did as Santa ho-ho-hos joyfully, disappearing into the clouds while doing so, making the others laugh in joyfully!

Every House In The World Amestris – December 24, 1999 9:47 PM

As the planet Earth is seen from space, with Santa, Mrs. Claus, the elves, reindeer, Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Alexander, Olivier, Catherine, Philip, Mrs. Armstrong, Mei, Xiao, Denny, Lan Fan, Gracia, Elicia, Sig, Izumi, Mrs. Bradley, Selim, Ridel, Satella, Heymans, Rebecca, The Lightning, Krampus, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley, every L-Bot and the sleigh shown as an ultra-fast, twinkly streak circling the world like the electron of an atom! All while The Lightning gives back all the things he stole while Santa, Mrs. Claus, the elves, reindeer, our heroes and the other villains both deliver the real presents to every good person and extinguish the evil presents that The Lightning had delivered via alchemy!

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – December 25, 1999 9:00 PM

After fixing successfully Christmas, our heroes, including the villains, Santa, Mrs. Claus, the elves and reindeer celebrate Christmas Day in the Elric family's house! They start by opening their presents. Maes opened his kid-sized present, it was the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Terra Venture Playset, a Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Bouncy Castle and The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Complete Series On DVD signed by all the rangers! Trisha Jr. opened her kid-sized present, it was the Barbie Beverly Hills City Playset, a Pink Barbie Poodle Toy and The Barbie Exercise DVD! Winry opened her toddler-sized present, it was The Plasma Laser Automail Arm for Edward and The Platinum Super Wrench! Trisha opened her normal-sized present, it was saddle for Robo-Corn! Alphonse opened his book-sized present, it was The Transmutation Safety Manual! Mahasa opened his normal-sized present, it was The Flaming Torch Roleplaying Pyro Armor and The Exclusive Flaming Torch Origin Story Comic! Jennifer opened her normal-sized present, it was The Talking Christmas American Girl Doll! Riza opened her transparent, dog-sized present, it was a female companion for Black Hayate named White Hayate! Roy opened his normal-sized present, it was The Mega Flame Alchemy Gauntlet! Martin opened his adult-sized present, it was The Mile-Long Hotwheels Race Track and The 1996 Mercury Sable Ride-On Car! Maria opened her wallet-sized present, it was the money to build a second floor for her café! Jean opened his kid-sized present, it was The Nitrogen Fuel Muffler for his car! Catherine opened her normal-sized present, it was Christmas Fitness Magazines! Alexander opened his wallet-sized present, it was the money to expand his gymnasium! Olivier opened her present, it was an Arnold Schwarzenegger Exercise DVD! Philip opened his kid-sized present, it was the supplies for Alexander's gymnasium expansion! Mrs. Armstrong opened her book-sized present, it was The Perfect Fitness Manual! Mei opened her transparent, mini panda-sized present, it was a female companion for Xiao named Mao! Xiao opened his adult-sized present, it was a lifetime supply of bamboo! Denny opened his remote-sized present, it was The Super ADT Security System for his house! Sig opened his wallet-sized present, it was the money to expand his meat shop! Izumi opened her wallet-sized present, it was the money to expand her dojo! Selim opened his normal-sized present, it was The G.I. Joe World Playset and The Original G.I. Joe Complete Series On DVD and The Behind The Scenes Of G.I. Joe Bonus Disc! Mrs. Bradley opened her wallet-sized present, it was the money for her charity fund! Ridel opened his wallet-sized present it was the money to expand his automail shop! Heymans opened his wallet-sized present, it was the money to pay his mortgage! Rebecca opened her book-sized present, it was signatures for her weapons rights petition! Edward, Lan Fan, Elicia, Gracia and Satella didn't receive any presents because what they asked for doesn't come in a box! Ling's smiling ghost comes to visit Lan Fan! Maes Hughes' smiling ghost comes to visit Elicia and Gracia! Satella feels healthier so she can keep her baby safe! As for Edward, all he asked for was for Santa to bring joy and happiness to his family, friends and every good person in the world! Which touched the others as they have a group hug! After respectfully splitting their group hug, our heroes, including the ghosts of Ling Yao and Maes Hughes, head to the dining room to eat their Christmas feast! In the dining room, he, he himself, The Lightning, carved their Christmas goose as he puts a carved piece of it on Trisha Jr.'s plate, then she puts it on the floor to give to Piggy. "Welcome, Christmas. Bring your cheer, cheer to all good people far and near as Piggy pants happily, wiggling his tail while Trisha Jr. pats his head, then waits for a goose carving of her own. Christmas Day is in our grasp so long as so long as we have hands to clasp as The Lightning carves the goose again and puts it on Trisha Jr.'s second plate. Christmas Day will always be just as long as we have we as the screen zooms out to show our heroes and the villains enjoying the rest of their feast with warm smiles on their faces! Welcome, Christmas while we stand, heart to heart and hand in hand as the screen fades to show it zooming out of the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house while it snows a lot but gently.

The End

[[The screen is black and the white end credits move up, with Where Are You, Christmas? By Faith Hill being played.]]

Vic Mignogna as Edward Elric

Caitlin Glass as Winry Rockbell Elric

Aaron Dismuke as Alphonse Elric

Lydia Mackay as Trisha Elric

Pierce Gagnon as Maes Elric/Mahasa Mustang/Martin Havoc

Alyvia Alyn Lind as Trisha Elric Jr./Rosie Elric/Jennifer Mustang

Eddie Murphy as Den

Travis Willingham as Roy Mustang

Colleen Clinkenbeard as Riza Hawkeye Mustang

Mike McFarland as Jean Havoc

Meredith McCoy as Maria Ross Havoc

Christopher Sabat as Alexander Louis Armstrong/Philip Gargantos Armstrong

Stephanie Young as Olivier Mira Armstrong

Kate Bornemann-Oxley as Catherine Elle Armstrong

Clarine Harp as Mrs. Armstrong

Monica Rial as Mei Chang

Tia Ballard as Xiao-Mei

Jim Foronda as Denny Brosh

Trina Nishimura as Lan Fan

Lauren Goode as Gracia Hughes

Tierney Titus as Elicia Hughes

Bob Carter as Sig Curtis

Christine Auten as Izumi Curtis

Dana Schultes as Mrs. Bradley

Zarah Little as Selim Bradley

Christopher Bevins as Ridel LeCoulte

Susan Huber as Satella LeCoulte

Josh Berry as Heymans Breda

Jamie Marchi as Rebecca Catalina

David Warner as The Lightning

Helen Mirren as The She-Lightning

Tara Strong as Lightna

Patrick Stewart as Piggy

Richard Epcar as Skull

Tracey Walter as Lightningmodo

Roscoe Lee Browne as Kingpin

David Zen Mansley as Agent Bishop

Kari Wahlgren as Diva

Jay Hickman as Kagetane Hiroku

Dave Wittenberg as Arthur Lucifer

Robert Loggia as Bill Sykes

Christopher McDonald as Kent Mansley

Pat Hingle as Santa Claus/Krampus

Joan Rivers as Mrs. Claus

Carl Banas as Elf Bernard

Kathleen Barr as Rudolph

Bill Clinton as himself


End file.
